Blood of Torran
by KSchweitz
Summary: Father, it's all gone now. You, mother, our homeland, our friends, but our people still live, and my faith is still strong. Please watch over me and guide me as you once had so that I may protect our people and my brother. Let me put an end to this feud and bring peace to this place I have brought us. Our people depend on me now. I don't know if I can stand up to your great shadow
1. Prologue

Chapter One

When it all happened, I was too young to understand the extent of what it was. So many people had looked to my Father for guidance, and then it all changed, suddenly. What I do know, is that my Father was always there for me. Always.

He was soft, that is what I remember the most. When he spoke, his voice was soft, even if he was angry. When he brushed my hair he never pulled or yanked like Mother did. He even moved softly. When I tried to play hide and seek, I could never tell when he was coming until he was standing right in front of me. At night he tucked me in softly each night after carrying me to my room. He even held me gently. He smiled softly. My Father was soft. I cling to those memories tighter than any other.

Those memories pass with each passing day, overwhelmed by the impressionable memories of the weeks before the end. Everyone was on edge. My aunts and uncles, even my Father. That day though, I remember. He tried to hide it, mother too, the days leading up to it. He looked sick, eyes glazed over. Mother took more of a role and Father kept me close to his side, away from the windows and out of public eye. I was curled up with Father while mother was talking one night when one of the guards came in.

"The magicians are revolting" He had said. Mother ran to assist others, and Father held me close in an iron cage with his arms. Some time passed and I had helped him stand. His eyes were hard and clearer than ever. They held all the softness of one of the staves. Father was angry, scared, maybe, yet he was still soft. I was scared too.

My entire world had fallen apart. Everything was burning and dark. Ugo kept me hidden behind him, safe, protected. I could feel the change as soon as it happened I broke away from Ugo and rushed to Father. The darkness was gone, and Father was on his back. He looked at me, red running from his eyes, pain on his face. In that last moment he was soft, one last time. He caressed my cheek with one finger, leaving a red streak, and whispered that he loved me before it was over.

"Papa," I called to him. I had grabbed his hand and shook him. At the time the concept of death was new, and confusing. Death did not look like my Father, my loving soft father. I cried, shook, and clung to him. I think my uncle had tried to comfort me, but I resisted. I was convinced, my Father would wake up for me. He always would.

He didn't, not this time.

I must have fallen asleep on my Father, tears stained my face, because when I woke up I was somewhere else. Days passed and I stayed close to Ugo's side, not wandering far from his eyes. Something had changed at one point. He and I paraded to each of the cities, and each of the leaders doted on me.

Baal had pulled me to the side and explained what was happening and why. Father had died, and now the fate of our people was left in my hands as his heir.

Years had passed. My duties to my people expanded, but so did Ugo's. Ugo steadily got more stressed, and one night as I played with the ball that my baby brother way in stasis in he finally broke. He curled up and cried. I set my brother down and went to Ugo, holding his hand and rubbing his back until he finally looked at me, calmed once more.

"What's wrong?" I had asked.

"We're almost out of resources, the food is almost gone." He told me as he rubbed his forehead. I remember I had been confused. At the time. Perhaps because I was still so young.

"Then let's go somewhere else, a new world."

That's what we did. But Ugo, my brother and I lived in complete isolation. With my magoi I grew slowly, despite my accelerated birth. I spent much of my time reading, and telling stories to my baby brother. It wasn't until Ugo asked me what my brother's name was. I looked at him confused.

"His name is Aladdin, of course. Didn't mama tell you?" I went on playing in the necropolis alone. It eventually came time that Aladdin could come out of the stasis bubble.

Little brother was, slimy, and tired. He slept often. One night as I got him ready to go to bed one night I pulled him close to me.

"Little brother, your name is Aladdin. I am your elder sister; my name is Esther. We are the children of Solomon and Sheba, they were great parents, but they went away trying to protect us. Papa was very special, and Mama wanted you to have a very special name too. So, you know that even though our home is gone, we remain." I sighed and held him closely as he seemed interested in what I was saying. "Papa and Mama died, we only have each other. Which means that you need me, and I'll be there. If you need me to, I'll be papa and mama, as well as your elder sister. Papa gave you to me, and I promise to protect you, always.

Aladdin looked up at me, and our identical eyes locked. Yes, I'd do anything for him. I taught him all the things papa taught me, reading, writing. His curiosity was boundless. We went on many adventures through the Necropolis that left Ugo terrified. I tried to teach him the proper etiquette that was fit for a prince, which always seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

Ugo would teach me his magic theories during intense practices that would exhaust me. When I had time I search and try to see what was happening outside our isolation. When I did, all I saw was a rising darkness and a threat to my little brother.

That night, after little brother was asleep I confronted Ugo. He had agreed with me surprisingly. I needed to make the world safe, for little brother, and for my Father's memory.

"It was only a matter of time, my queen." He had said. Then he began a new sort of lessons. A way to protect myself, hide myself and identity. It was exhaustive and scary that I could hide from the rukh, my Father's rukh. With three wishes he was able to give me I only used two. The ability to leave, and that he would protect my brother when I couldn't. For the next months I prepared to leave. Through gazing I studied the cultures of places there, customs. Little brother had grown especially attached to me.

"Esther, your Father," He started the night before I left. I stopped packing scrolls to look up at him, waiting for his response.

"He would be very proud of you." Ugo finished. I smiled at him, as he sat on the floor, hair hanging in is face. I could see the small smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Uncle Ugo. It means a lot to hear that from you." I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "Papa loved you very much, too, you know. I think he'd be happy you took care of us, because you're already family. I think in many ways, you were Papa's brother, even if it wasn't by blood." I watched a tear fall from his eye as he smiled.

Little Brother begged me not to leave, saying goodbye to him was harder than I thought it'd be. He clung tightly to me, tears soaking my shoulder.

"This isn't forever, we'll see each other again." I told him as he tried to strangle me with his little boney arms. "In the meantime, stay true to yourself, stay honest, keep studying, and behave. Listen to Ugo, he's here to protect you.

"Promise we'll see each other again?" Of course he'd focused on that. I pulled him to me tightly.

"Of course, silly. Ugo is going to take you farther into the palace and there'll be a way out. Then we'll find each other." I said comfortingly.

Okay." He responded sadly.

I hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. "I love you little brother, never forget that." I stood, kissed his head once more, and looked towards Ugo.

"You know that path," he said. I did.


	2. Together Again

Chapter Two

"Where shall I go today?" I asked one of the Rukh that rested on my finger. It just sat there, while I just sat on my horse. "Really? Not going to give me anything?" It flew off my finger and disappeared. Great. The wind it is.

I licked a finger and held it up to see where the wind was coming from so it could guide me. Alright south it is. I guided my horse in that direction and urged him into a steady trot.

The Rukh had been acting strange lately. Then again, I consider some of them as, they probably were, temperamental old people. I'm glad my horse, Eli, was with me, I moved around so much, that anything but horseback would take so long.

Eli and I traveled for several hours before he started acting skittish.

"Whoa, whoa, easy boy." I leaned forward and rubbed the side of his neck. In hindsight, probably wasn't the best idea. Next thing I knew I was being tossed and Eli was already running. I tried to land with grace, but landing with grace isn't something I'm capable of. I landed like a sack of rocks, hard. I felt pain echo through my whole body as I could hear a resounding crack. My breath was sucked right out of me. As I groaned in pain, I heard a low growl.

"Shit." I rolled over and found myself nose to nose with a high-grass lion. "Fuck." I whispered as I moved slowly to pull out my sword. The creature sensed my movement and moved forward. I swung out my sword shot forward driving my blade into the beast's mouth as it tried to eat me. It died quickly, but landed on me. Pain blossomed in my chest and my breath came out in wheezes. Between the pounding in my ears, I could hear the galloping of a horse and indistinctive shouts. The sky rapidly turned dark, my vision blackening along the edges. The last thing I saw was the face of a man.

When I woke up I was on a small cot, a blanket was draped over me. To my surprise and horror, my tichel was missing, leaving my brilliant mane of wild, untamable blue curls to flow around me. I looked around in confusion until I spotted an elderly woman by a small pot over the fire. She looked up at me and smiled. Boy did she look creepy, but the Rukh seemed to like her, and that was good enough for me.

"Where am I?" I croak, my sore throat making my voice scratchy. She didn't respond, she just smiled and walked over carrying a bowl. I slowly sat up to confront her, feeling the pain echoing in my chest. I looked down and saw I had bindings wrapped around me indicating that most likely, the pain I felt was broken ribs.

"You're in our village, we are the Kouga clan. One of the boys heard you shou, but he wasn't expecting to find a dead lion on you." She handed me the bowl, I could faintly hear an admiration in her voice. "You get the honors of eating the first of your kill."

First of my what kill? It was confusing but, joy… and pride bloomed in my chest.

I forced a smile as I lifted the bowl to my lips. Surprisingly it wasn't terrible, though it wasn't great either. I'm not a particular fan of game meat, nor unseasoned soups.

"I am Baba, I am the elder of the village." She introduced herself.

"It is an honor to meet you, Baba of the Kouga clan. I am Esther."

"I sense you've come a long way Esther, what brings you this way?"

"The wind. I wait for my brother, for in time he will join me. I don't know where though, or when, he will appear; so I've been traveling trying to make things safer for when he does."

Baba took my hand and squeezed it. "That is very sweet of you. Stay here until you're healed. For if you are injured, you can't do good."

And I did, for a month I stayed with them. I was given my own small tent and a place to keep my horse, which the man who found me was able to catch up to. No one mentioned my abnormal hair, some even liked it, though my preference to keep it covered was respected for the most part. Life was simple in the village, but I enjoyed it all the same. The children had me tell them stories of my adventures and their favorite was the copy of the Adventures of Sinbad that I kept for nostalgia. However, one day the air felt different, it made my bones ache and my head spin, so I went to lay down instead of following my normal routine.

I was half-asleep when Toya burst in. I had nearly jumped out of my skin. The jolt I had when startled caused me to wince in pain as my ribs protested the movement. Toya's cheeks turned pink.

"Sorry, Miss Esther." She apologized, wincing slightly. Good, sympathy pain. I slowly sat up and motioned for her to come in, now that I was not going to die of a heart attack. "We found someone, we think you might want to meet him." She fumbled quickly, motioning for me to follow her.

I sighed calmly and rubbed my forehead. "Why would I want to meet someone you've found?" It's not like people have different languages here, though I did have an encounter a few years ago with a Torran tribe. It was a pleasant experience to be able to speak my native tongue.

No, wait, I sit up straighter. "It's not a Torran is it?" I'm sure my exasperated face spoke levels. One night I told a story of a run in with the Torran tribe had lead to a string of 'practical jokes' by some of the youngsters of the village, and I'm afraid the two will join together and cause chaos.

"No, no." She shook her hands frantically. Then sighed. "Please, Baba wanted me to bring you." She held out her hand to me with a pitiful, hopeful look on her face. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Holding my hands out, I silently grabbed her hand to to help me up. She rushed out, big grin on her face, and drags me with her.

"So kind to an old woman." I teased throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"You're not that old Miss."

"Oh, aren't you a sweet thing." I ruffled her hair and walked towards Baba's tent, pushing stray hairs under my hair wrap. I enjoyed the village, it was by far one of the nicest places I've been, but it was just a stop. The Rukh had been acting up, and I was taking that as a sign. I opened the flap to Baba's tent and froze. On the cot was a child, but I'd recognize him anywhere. He was blinking sleepily, and rubbing his eyes. I knew Baba was watching me, but I could care less. My heart was in my throat, and tears were in my eyes.

"Aladdin?" he looked towards me, brow furrowed.

"How do you know my name miss?" he asked. Oh his voice, it changed so much. It was still that of a child but it was less squeaky and more melodious. However, he didn't recognize me.

"Oh Aladdin, look how big you got. I promised we'd see each other again." I sunk down to my knees, I'd let him approach me. I spotted a gold flute next to him, with our Father's seal on it. "I see you have Ugo with you. I trust he hasn't been too strict with you."

"Of course not, he's my friend."

Oh, Aladdin. My heart broke. The way he said it I could tell. "Aladdin, is that what you used your wish for?" It probably wasn't the best thing to say. He was already on the defensive.

"How do you know all this?" he asked sitting up and clutching the flute.

"Don't you recognize me Aladdin?" I asked, leaning forward, slowly I pulled the wrap from my head allowing my hair to tumble over my shoulders. But there was no spark in his eyes. "Or perhaps I should call you Little Brother again?" It dawned on him as soon as I said those words. I could see the light in his eyes. He jumped out of the cot and threw himself into my arms, wrapping his still boney arms around my neck.

"I didn't want to hope!" He cried as he clung to me, even I couldn't hold back the sob of joy from escaping.

"I always keep my promises. We're together again that's what matters."

Aladdin leaned back and looked at me carefully. "Sister, you look so old." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I have performed no stasis here, nearly 20 years have passed for me waiting for you." I told him bopping his nose.

"20! That, that makes you-" I swatted at him

"Old enough, though now I can actually pass as your mother." He nestled into my lap as Baba brought him a bowl of soup.

"I see you're feeling better now, the Rukh are quite joyful." Baba smiled as Aladdin turned to face her with a confused expression.

"The Rukh?" He asked, head tipping to the side.

"The white birds Aladdin, they're called Rukh, they are souls of all living things once they die. The body returns to the earth, and the soul returns to the Rukh. Very few people are able to actually see the Rukh." I tried to explain. I could see him smile.

"They are always helping me. When I'm in trouble, all these drops of light come together and lend me a hand." I wish I could've taken back his words because once they were spoken they were already out in the open. Baba's one eye widened, and I instinctually pulled him tighter to me.

"What? That means!" The curtain opened interrupting Baba much to my relief. It was Toya, to inform Baba that the Patrol had returned. Baba followed Toya out and I turned Aladdin around.

"You mustn't say things like that Aladdin, it's dangerous. When we are alone I promise to explain everything but for now please promise me you won't say anything like that." I held his shoulders looking at him in the eye. He was worried, but I was afraid. If the wrong person ever found out, they would take him away, or worse, kill him.

Slowly he nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief. A treaty for now. "Come on, I'm sure you want to see the village." I stood, and with ease lifted him up onto my hip. It was just like old times as he wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head against my own. He was much bigger than I remembered, but I could bear the weight.

The men had just dismounted when I walked out of the tent. Aladdin straightened up in my arms and I heard him sigh in wonder. Then as he used to, he started kicking his legs as a way to ask to be set down. I gently let him slide down as Toya motioned him over. She was introducing Dorji to Aladdin, apparently, he was the one who found him.

I followed Baba over to one of the other men. One of the nearby villages had also been invaded by the Kou Empire as well, and by my prediction, they would soon follow suit.

"Don't you worry Baba, as members of the Kouga Clan we've repelled the advances of other nations for centuries." Dorji encouraged. Other men agreed and when they all cheered to my utmost horror, Aladdin blew on the flute and Ugo's blue arm came out. At least he hadn't said anything. The men tried to grab on Aladdin, but I moved quickly swooping Aladdin into my arms before a single one could touch him.

"If you want my brother, you'll have to go through me first." I stared down the men, daring them to test me.

"And I killed a lion, by myself." It was a threat, and a reminder, most Kouga men or woman never killed a lion. It was seen as a legendary feat. I had the strength to take them on if needed. Baba stepped between me and the men and ushered us towards the meeting tent. The Kouga sat on one side of the table as Toya, Baba, Aladdin and I sat on the other. Aladdin was trembling, I could feel him shaking as he pressed up against me.

"Who the hell are you, kid? Are you a spy from the Kou Empire?" Dorji asked, slamming his fist on the table.

"Oh don't be an idiot. He's a little boy, a baby. The Kou have no interest in child spies." I snapped. Aladdin looked up at me curious.

"You, have a point." Dorji relented. "What's your name? Where did you come from?" He asked.

"Oh! Well, my name is Aladdin." Little Brother waved, sitting up away from me, but still holding on. "I was in a village called Qushan before. Do you happen to know it?"

"Aladdin, Qishan is very far from here. Walking would take 2 _years_." I told him leaning back and staring at him in amazement.

"Wait a minute it's that far away! Aww!" I frowned and patted his head gently before rubbing circles on his back.

"Don't worry, young one, a caravan is going to be here in two weeks and you can get yourself a ride on it." Baba said. Aladdin sat up immediately happily.

"Oh that's terrific!" He cheered.

"Are you in that much of a hurry to get home?" Toya asked disappointed. It seemed my sweet, little brother has a fan. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I made a promise to a friend of mine." He replied softly, looking on distantly.

Baba dismissed us all from the meeting tent and I took Aladdin's hand and guided him away from the village. He skipped along next to me in silence, his eyes finding mine every so often.

"Essie, why are we so far from the village." He asked me when we could barely see the village.

"Because we should talk, but it's best if no one else hears." We walk a little farther until we get to a large flat stone next to a creek. "This is my favorite place here, I figured it is a good place to talk." I sat down on the rock and he sat across from me, our knees touching. He kept my hand in his and became very interested in playing with it.

"I'm sorry if I acted so crazy, back in Baba's tent." I petted the side of his head.

"Why did you?" He questioned, looked up at me through long lashes.

"Because of what you are." I paused, and frowned slightly. "What _we_ are." His head tipped to the side. "We're Magi, Aladdin, but we're the ones who shouldn't exist. In every turning point in the world a Magi comes into existence, but there has never been more than three at a time. With us, there are five. First, the Magi of the Reim Empire, Scheherazade, she's over 200 years old. Then Magi of the Kou Empire, Judar, he is not to be trifled with. Judar is a Magi who has lost his way. Then the wandering Magi Yunan. Yunan is a friend but is also a complete mystery."

"But why is it dangerous?" He said, still confused.

"Because there are those who would take advantage of a Magi without a country, especially one so young. They would try to take you, and if they failed, they would try to kill you." He winced and gripped my fingers tightly in fear.

"What about you Essie? Won't they try to take you?" his concern was touching.

"Ugo taught me for a while before I left the Sacred Palace on how to hide who I am. He believed there was more of a risk for me, but it allows me to protect you more. Besides, my loyalty is spoken for, though it hasn't been officially announced. If anyone were to take me, they'd be declaring war against a very powerful man."

"Does he know you're a Magi?" Shot back Little Brother.

"No, but it's only a matter of time. I was with him when he captured two dungeons, Both djinns are loud mouths, and openly called me their queen while in the process of choosing their king vessel."

Then I looked at him seriously. "Speaking of djinns," His head tipped sideways once more until I pointedly looked at the flute.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, realizing the point of my statement.

"Yes, oh," I replied sarcastically. "Aladdin you need to be more careful. It's good to keep Ugo with you, but calling him can cause suspicion, you need to be wary. Please promise me you'll only call him when you're in an emergency, or if you're alone and somewhere safe. Calling him in the middle of a village you've never been to before was not the wisest idea."

He bowed his head disappointed but accepted. I sighed in relief and kissed the top of his head. "So tell me, what adventure have you been on, it sounds like you made a new friend since you've arrived."

He smiled widely and started telling me the tale of how he met his friend Alibaba and conquered the dungeon of Amon with him.

It terrified me that he got into so much trouble already, but the fact he made such a good friend along the way was a comfort to me. It sounded like this Alibaba was an amazing person. I could see why my little brother was so determined to go back to him. At least this time they'd have a responsible adult to watch after the both of them.

The sun started sinking in the sky and I ruffled Aladdin's hair telling him it was time we headed back. As soon as we stood, his stomach gave a low growl to my amusement. I squatted, allowing him to hop up on my back. He was my little monkey all over again as I carried him back to the village.

The village was bustling with life when we got there. Fires were already burning brightly and food was being passed around. He slipped off my back quickly and went running ahead to Baba who was awaiting our return. In seconds, he had food in his hands and was eating next to Baba. I walked up to them calmly and sat down. I had grabbed a piece of fabric from Toya, which she so kindly made for me. I wrapped it around the majority of my hair, covering it from view but allowing my sun circle to remain visible.

"It's so lively here!" Aladdin commented as he ate, ever so often making a slurping sound.

"Yes, because we're one big family." Baba smiled as the teenagers nearby laughed at poor Dorji.

"Is everyone here part of your family?" Questioned Aladdin. He seemed amazed by this theory.

"That's right. All of us here, we've lived side by side for hundreds of years. We're a true family, the same blood runs through our veins." Announced Baba as the members of the tribe cheered.

Aladdin looked towards me and blushed happily before curling up to me. "Aladdin and I are the only ones left. The rest of our family is gone. You're very lucky to have such a family." I said, wrapped an arm around Aladdin.

"What are you talking about?" Baba asked, "The people of the plains become one when they live together like this. And because you're here, you're both a part of our family now." She patted our heads. "Your Baba's children now." She stated firmly, smiling creepily at us. Though, I could feel the warmth.

I smiled gently at her, it was kind of her to offer. Then, Aladdin threw himself into her. Hugging her hard enough I could hear her back crack under him. I shook my head and he threw a huge yawn. I laughed and scooped him up.

"Alright silly, time for bed." I stood slowly, ignoring the pain it brought because my brother would be worth it. "Goodnight Baba." I called over my shoulder as I carried my already sleeping brother to my tent.


	3. Kou Empire

Chapter Three

The next morning carried chaos I hadn't expected. I woke up early to send my weekly message by hawk, but I had to first figure out the words to put down on page. I ended up going with the simplest so it was easiest for my messenger.

He's finally here, we're together. The Kouga clan are hosting us for a few more days and then we'll be on the move. I'll keep you appraised of our location. Be well

I had just sent the bird off when my day truly began. I had to chase my streaking brother around camp for 15 minutes, and then carry him back to my tent to force him to bathe. Once I thought he'd behave I went out to take care of Eli and try to wash my spare clothes, as well as make a set of clothes for Aladdin. I had to keep him still long enough to write down measurements. I shooed him away, but warned him to stay close and within eyesight, and in less than a second he was off. I stabbed my fingers several times in the span of making Aladdin a new set of pants.

"HEY! Don't drink it straight from the teat!" I heard Toya shout. I glanced up as saw Aladdin sucking on a horse's utter.

"Aladdin! Behave yourself!" I shouted over from my seat, but he promptly ignored me. Dorji walked up to him and grabbed his head pushing him away. I couldn't hear what was said but it looked like Dorji was scolding Aladdin, which was good enough for me. I turned my focus back to my work with a frustrated sigh. I was trying to make the clothing in the same style that our people would have worn, so that if nothing else, he could be reminded that we had been a part of something bigger. I held out the pants and inspected them just as I heard Eli neigh loudly followed by Aladdin screaming. My heart stopped as I looked up as saw my baby brother, draped over the back of my horse, and bouncing as he was barely hanging on.

"ALADDIN!" I threw down the pants and started running, Dorji just feet ahead of me. He was going to fall off, any second. The Rukh rushed to my fingers just as a horse and rider went rushing past and scooped him off. The rider stopped and to my horror, I noticed her dress. She looked like a Kou princess. Aladdin was clinging to the mane of her horse and looked to me still scared. I kept running until I was able to pull him right off the horse and into my arms. I set him on his feet and knelt down in front of him. I scanned him over, looking for any injury. "Are you hurt?" He was shaky but shook his head. I breathed a sigh in relief before my relief turned to anger. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!" He started sniffling as I yelled and tears dripped. I pulled him into a fierce hug, ignoring the girl as my brother sobbed into my shoulder. "Don't you ever do that to me again. I nearly had a heart attack."

"I'm sorry." He sniffled. The girl dismounted.

"Hello, is this your son?" she asked looking at me. I glanced up at her, glaring slightly as I lifted Aladdin up into my arms.

"Thank you for saving him princess." I whispered before turning and walking back towards the village where more Kou were waiting. She followed behind me as Aladdin sniffled. I moved us to stand behind the villagers and set him down in front of me. I wrapped my arms around Aladdin, holding him against me, as the princess introduced herself as the third princess of the first emperor of the Kou Empire, Ren Hakuei. Baba replied just as formally, but my eyes were on the princesses general.

"Watch the man next to the princess." I leaned down and whispered in Aladdin's ear. "You can tell much of a man by how he reacts, and the places it shows is on their face or hands. If you know the signs you can tell what someone is thinking, if someone is lying, just by the way their face reacts." Aladdin nodded. Then what I was hoping to see happened. When Hakuei mentioned the clan falling victim to the slave trade his lip twitched upwards. "Did you see that?" I asked Aladdin, he shook his head and looked towards me. "When the princess mentioned the slave trade he tried to hide a smile, his lip twitched upwards. He likes that the clan has trouble with slavers, I wouldn't be surprised if he is directly involved with it." Aladdin frowned and leaned against me. The princess continued speaking of Kou's dream of uniting the world under one rule.

"What's wrong Ugo?" Aladdin whispered, his hands moving to the flute. He showed me the glowing seal.

"Calm down, Ugo." I said, my hand brushing over the flute.

The villagers started getting riled up and Baba ordered them quiet. Toya came forward with a tray of horse milk wine for the princess. It happened quickly. The man pushed Toya down, spilling the wine all over her. I looked to Dorji who was already getting ready to move. I quietly moved Aladdin to the side and slowly stepped forward. Dorji's sword was out and he started shouting. I jumped between the Kou and him, and grabbed his sword with my hands, ignoring the stinging pain it brought as blood ran down my arms.

"You will bring war to your home if you continue, Dorji. Everyone you love, everything you cherish, will be in danger is that what you want?" I warned him. He glared past me, as he put more pressure on the sword.

"He insulted my family." He growled.

"And your actions will be the death of them." I leaned towards him. "Believe me, you don't want to experience the pain of watching everything you love fall to dust."

I pulled some of the Rukh to me and allowed them to reflect my memories through my eyes.

Anger, pain, fear. A great darkness reaching out. Utter destruction. Buildings completely demolished. Life pulled from every plant. The last time I saw my mother walk out the door, her body laid broken on the ground. My Father telling me he loved me for the last time.

I could feel the sword shaking so I pressed on.

The man who stood towering over me, eyes with purpose. The stave that struck me over and over. My family yelling crying. I alone standing amongst coal survivors. Tess' last words "Mama, it's so hot". The cries of loss.

He dropped the sword and I stopped, looking at him through my own eyes. He was white, almost gray. All the color had left him and everyone was staring at us confused. He shakily raised a hand to his mouth as he nearly hunched over. I placed my bloody hand on his shoulder and looked at him tenderly.

"My home was destroyed by war. Aladdin and I are all that remains, don't let the same thing happen to your home." I whispered to him before turning to the princess. I bowed to her, then to Baba, before walking towards my brother who came running over with bandages in his hands for me.

"What did you do?" he asked as I continued walking, wrapping my hands quickly.

"I showed him what happened to Alma Torran, our home. It was graphic, but necessary, the boy glorified battle, and I don't think he will anymore." He took my fingers carefully in his hand and guided me to the rock I showed him the night before. He sat in my lap and tended to my hands gently.

"You never spoke of it growing up. Home I mean." He leaned against my chest and I rested my cheek against the top of his head.

"Hadn't I?" He hummed a no and I sighed. "There are many painful memories tied there, I'm afraid the ones I remember most are the horrid. I don't want you to know those things."

"Then tell me the good things you remember." I sighed and leaned back, letting him curl against me.

"Alright. Well Father looked very much like you, we both take after him I suppose. He was very kind hearted, spoke softly, but it was impossible not to hang on every word he spoke. He loved knowledge and truth. I spent much of my time with him reading. When you were in mother, he read to you too. He had friends, they were our family too. Every night we ate at this large table. There were jokes and laughter. Poor Ugo, he was the butt of almost every joke."

"Ugo?"

"Oh yes, the household members are now known as Djinn, though at the time they didn't look like that. Mother was kind, strong. She was more interested in the physical accomplishment and in wit. She and Father were very much in love. She loved to sing and dance. She had the most beautiful pink hair, like a sunset, with sparkling red eyes. She was always laughing, or finding a reason to smile. They both, Father and mother, treated everyone equally. When they teased someone, they only did it out of love." I sighed and pressed my forehead against his. "They would have loved you so much."

"When the princess asked if I was your son, you didn't correct her." He whispered.

"I didn't. You never met mother or Father. When you think of a parent who do you picture?"

He was silent for a minute before whispering "you."

"Now that I'm older it will be the assumption of others that I am your mother. I am the only one you've ever known, and when you were still a baby I made a promise to you. I'd be whatever you needed me to be. I'd play the role of Father, mother, sister, and friend. If you're safer with me playing mother, then that's what I'll do. I will always leave it up to you to decide, but no matter what, I will protect you." He curled into me and closed his eyes. "But that all changed, I hoped to corrected the wrongs but I'm not sure that can be done anymore." I kissed the top of his head. "Come on silly, let's go back to the village."

"Carry me" He asked in such a sweet little voice. I gave an exaggerated sigh and lifted him up, balancing him on my hip. His long limbs dangling like limp noodles. I started humming a lullaby and he sighed against me. "Sing?" He asked, his voice saying he was barely awake. I sung one of our native songs softly in his ear as I reached our tent and walked in. I tucked him into the cot, brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead before leaving him to sleep in peace

I moved to sit next to Baba as I reached for some food.

"You've had a long day." Baba said looking at me carefully.

"Yes, Baba." I sighed and leaned back on my elbows. "He's going to give me a heart attack one day, but I'll love every minute of it."

"Where is our little Aladdin?"

"Sleeping, I think he must have been testing the waters today." I sighed again.

"You should go to bed too." She patted my knee. I smiled, nodded, and huffed before getting up. It was a maze getting back to the tent, having to weave between people, most of which were oblivious. I pushed back the flap to the tent ready to just collapse on the mat next to the cot, but instead found myself frozen. The cot was empty.

"Aladdin!" where could he be. I had checked the entire village, and the rock where we talked, but he was nowhere to be found. I waded through high grass, panic slowly settling in. I heard a rustle then pain bloomed and my world went dark.

I came to slowly. Feeling a strange rocking. Toya was supporting me, though she was bound and gagged. I was the only one without a gag on, probably because they believed I would be out longer. A Kou soldier grazed my stomach with his blade.

"We're going to make them push out baby after baby. And I feel this one will make the best ones." He smiled crudely.

"You are making a terrible mistake taking me." I threatened.

"Oh? And who's going to save you?" He mocked. I barked a laugh.

"You're under the impression I'm a damsel in dstress. I can handle myself just fine. But if you do anything to me, my people are everywhere, you best hope that I am never near a dungeon capturer."

The soldier opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a subordinate informing him that they were being perused. They took out bows and started shooting out of the back of the wagon. I turned to the other girls. "Get behind me." The shuffled around quickly and I took several deep breaths, pulling the Rukh in. My lungs filled and I breathed out heavily with a spell sending a blast of wind towards the soldiers causing them to topple out of the wagon. The clansmen saved us all and took us back towards the village triumphant. Not one enemy was killed, though I had to be held back from doing so. Halfway to the village I could see on the horizon two figures, Baba and Aladdin. As we neared, I swung off the already moving horse and was running towards him. I pulled him close to me, fearing that once again he'd disappear.

"Aladdin, where were you, I looked everywhere!"

"I talked to the princess, she promised not to kill anyone." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You must tell me before you wonder off like that, I almost had a heart failure."

As we got back to the village, he wanted to stay by the fires but I said otherwise. It was time we both went to bed, and setting a curfew might be an idea now that I knew my little brat is a troublemaker.


	4. The Djinn Queen

Chapter Four

The thing that woke me up, not long after falling asleep, was the noise. Though noise was not uncommon in the village, drunken laughter often filling the air, the sounds of shouting and a few screams, that wasn't normal. I sat upright, eyes wide. Aladdin was stirring next to me, his big blue eyes blinking tiredly.

"Essie what's happening?

"Stay here." I kissed his head, and left walking towards the commotion. The villagers were gathered. Baba laid on her stomach, an arrow sticking out her back. My heartbeat echoed between my ears, the pressure building. The earth was shaking, quaking, no I was. My eyes burned with determination as I ducked off into the high grass, grabbing as many large flat stones as I could. Organizing each stone into twelve stacks of twelve in a circle around a bonfire.

"Miss Esther." Toya called out to me. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed her, and Aladdin next to her. I held out my hand stopping her.

"I must do this." My fist clenched.

I pulled my hair wrap down and laid it on the ground outside the circle. I took a slow deep breath and opened up myself to the rukh, they came to me like a flood. My staff, the one my Father once owned, appeared in my hand once more and I laid it down on the ground. I spun in a circle and let the rukh flow from me into the staff. I whispered prayers and with each rise and fall of my body the rukh responded in kind. Time passed quickly, and I noticed noting except the sound of the will, and my will fusing together. I stopped once the sun rose, and my magoi left me. I collapsed to the ground without a moment of wavering, as blood leaked from my nose and eyes. I let myself rest for a few moments before the shouts of the clansmen roused me. I grabbed my staff and pushed myself to my feet and shuffled to Baba's tent, moving past hoards of angry men.

"Essie!" "Miss Esther!" two surprised shouts greeted me. I felt Aladdin grab my legs but for the moment I ignored him. I reached out with my staff and touched Baba's chest.

"Give us a little more time, we must prevent war." the rukh rushed to answer my pled, and Baba awoken.

"Essie?" Aladdin asked looking up at me with his large blue eyes.

"Not now little brother, we must stop the clan from making a terrible mistake."

With the use of Aladdin's magic turban we speed after the clan. I kept one hand on baba's back, keeping pressure on the wound there.

"I'm sorry there wasn't more I could do Baba." She looked at me and smiled, before gently patting my leg.

We arrived as they had the Kou princess surrounded and were calling for her death. Baba got off the turban and shuffled forward, leaning heavily on her walking staff.

"Will you fools stop this nonsense." She shouted loudly catching everyone by surprise. I quicly rushed to her side and supported her, my hand pressing against her wound. "Spare me your deplorable antics. You call yourselves Koga warrior? Make no mistake what it is you really need to protect, or exactly what kind of battle you need to wage for it." She shook me off and walked forward on her own towards the princess. She knelt down before the Kou princess. "Your highness, my clan shall fully submit to the authority of the Kou empire."

The men cried out in denial and I pulled Aladdin to my side, wrapping one arm around his thin shoulders.

"As you can see, your highness," Baba continued "our clan is devastated, both physically and mentally from long years of invasions and slave hunting. I cannot allow my family to be hurt by this anymore. There was a time I was prepared to go to battle with your country, but that changed when a certain young child told me something. That you, a general of our enemy was someone we could trust to be honorable."

"Your wound" The princess noticed "It's not a natural one, was it caused by one of my men?"

"Which is more important, the life of one village chief or all the villagers? You of all people should know."

The princess bowed. "Your intentions have been duly communicated. Henceforth in the name of the Kou empire and of Hakuei, General and princess, I grantee your safety."

"So after all this we are surrendering." One man near me muttered.

"What difference does it make anyway? All we have to do is hold on to the pride in our hearts. Just like Baba." Dorji spoke up. I smiled, he grew up.

"What do you say to this my Kouga Clan? Its time to show me your intentions." Baba ordered. Slowly, one by one, each man dropped their weapon and bowed to the princess.

I calmly stepped forward and knelt down next to Baba. "I have done all I could have, but it wanes. The Rukh will be calling for you shortly." She patted my head fondly and smiled. "please forgive me Baba, but I have no stomach for watching someone pass into the rukh, especially someone I'm so fond of. With your permission, I would like to accompany Princess Hakuei back to her people to ensure her safety." Baba nodded and, to my surprise, pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Go Esther, and be prosperous. May you live a long happy life." I gave a tearful smile before kissing her aged cheek.

"Goodbye, Chagan Shaman, chief of the Kouga Clan. May your children, and your children's children forever remember you."

I reached out for Aladdin who rushed over to me. "Go back with the others, and keep Baba company until the end." He nodded and threw his arms around my neck. "I'll be back shortly." I stood and bowed to Hakuei.

"Please allow me to see to you to your people safely." She nodded and we set off.

After a horse was given to me we rode in silence for some time before I looked at the princess.

"I must apologize." I spoke up. She looked over at me surprised.

"Whatever for?"

"I was abrupt when we had first met, despite the fact you saved Aladdin. Then again you go and surprise me. He sought you out and you let no harm come to him. Thank you." I smile at her.

"May I ask why you are so wary?" She asked her companion also looking at me curiously.

"It is not your person Princess." I assured her, before smiling softly. "I have spent many years avoiding the Kou empire, even as you stretch your boarders." I glance over at her confused face. "I have many connections with the seven seas alliance. That and the one time I saw your mother, the empress, she set me on edge."

"My mother?"

I barked a laugh but nodded. "Yes, quite a formidable woman, she reminds me of someone I don't have a pleasant history with. But my little Aladdin has taken quite the shine to you."

"He's an adorable child, you're very lucky."

I laugh once again. "You say that now princess, but he is quite the handful. He's lucky he's cute, otherwise I'd have him over my knee." We shared a laugh before seeing Kou flags on the horizon. "Are your people meant to be this close?"

"no."

We pulled our horses to a stop.

"What are you doing?" Hakuei called.

"Doing? We're going to war." A man, her general I assume, responded. I reached out calmly and felt the buzz of Hakuei's metal vessel. This was not going to go the way he was expecting.

"Pull back those troops!" Hakuei ordered "We've negotiated with the Kouga clan and they've submitted to our authority."

"then they're more spineless than I thought." He laughed "Even after being subjected to slave hunting and our attack on their chief, they still caved."

"They chose to live, even if it's under the tyrannical rule of another." I spoke up, my fingers inching towards my staff.

He smiled. "This is the scenario I had in mind. You your highness were brutally murdered in the barbarians' village, poor thing. Left in command Ryosai led the entire army in a bid to avenge you and wiped out the village."

"the most you've lead is a thousand men." She smirked. But more men stepped forward.

"Turn back while you still have the chance Ryosai, was it? I will destroy you utterly." I narrowed my eyes.

He ordered his men to fire and arrows came flying towards us. Before I could throw up a borg Hakuei had her fan in her hands and had the arrows frozen in the air. With a wave of her arm air went bursting forth and the arrows went back at those who shot them. I jumped off my horse as the soldiers charged. I heard Hakuei's companion summon her household vessel but before he could even take a step I had my staff held out in front of me.

"Dhoruf Sabaha." I said calmly and the men went flying backwards. I could feel the princess' surprise but I smiled.

"Spirit of maniacal love and chaos, I command thee. Envelope my body, inhabit me, transform me into a great demonic god, Paimon!"

My eyes widened in surprise. Paimon was her djinn, that explained quite a bit, Paimon was an excellent judge of character.

I spun around shooting off spells and pure magoi at soldiers, making sure to give those who got close enough a sound whack on the head with my staff. Then the archers fired upon their own men and Hakuei had to protect them. Together they used a bout of magic that created a large tornado. When they landed the princess' magoi had depleted. We were then surrounded, the princess had a sword to her neck.

"Well, that's quite enough of that, wouldn't you say princess?" I said loudly. Everyone looked to me surprised and confused. Before I had a chance to open my mouth a blue hand swatted at the man and, there was Ugo, with Aladdin sitting on his shoulder wide eyed. I sighed exasperated.

"Paimon show yourself." I called out to the princess's Djinn. With a burst of air Paimon sprung from her vessel. Her eyes scanned the field surprised, landing on Ugo's scantily clad body, Aladdin perched on top, her candidate, then finally me.

"Esther!" She knelt down, pressing herself down against the ground so she could get close to my level. "my dear queen, how you've grown!"

I smiled at her, then reached up and touched her cheek. "I'm glad to see you've chosen a king's candidate."

She grinned wickedly and wrapped herself around the princess. "I'm quite fond of her."

"I can see why, she's a wise choice."

Then her eyes went back to Ugo, and she giggled. "Is that who I think it is?" I nodded. Paimon went up to him and she grinned "Oh, now this is a sight you don't see often." She poked his chest, lightly, and his whole body flushed a bright pink. He started gesturing about what had happened and why Aladdin and I were here. She had crossed her arms sweetly behind her back to stick her chest out farther forward. He was turning scarlet. I covered my mouth with one hand and shook my head.

"These two will never change." I muttered under my breath. Then Paimon ran her hand down his chest.

"Oh, Paimon, don't be mean!" I scolded, she simply grinned in response. I think somewhere in the past, she had a deep affection towards my old uncle. However, Uncle Ugo knew only his research in magic. He only knew how to talk about his theories, and only Father ever seemed to appreciate his knowledge and wisdom.

Hakuei looked to me. "How? Uh- why did she call you her dear queen?"

"It's my blood, just ignore her." I responded with ease and a smile. Hakuei was wise, and let the conversation drop.


	5. Sin-ful Bastard

Chapter Five

 _ **We're leaving the Kouga village. It was quite eventful. To make a long story short the clan chief was killed but we were able to keep peace. The Kouga are now under the reign of the Kou empire. A week after the clan funeral for Baba we 're joining a passing caravan. He's so full of questions, and loves hearing stories. I forgot he was like this Reminds me of someone else I used to know, except this one is much cuter.**_

 **Hey I was adorable. I remember a certain someone who was always running around behind me.**

 **Anyways, I'm glad to hear you're safe, though it would have been preferable if you didn't encounter the Kou. Be careful on the roads, it's safer traveling by caravan but it's not a guarantee of safety. Keep an eye out, you do tend to be reckless.**

 **Jafar is itching for adventure so we might be leaving soon ourselves. Have I told you that I miss you? I must have a thousand times now, it's still true though.**

 _ **I remember Jafar was always running around behind you, trying to kill you, but still running around behind you. And don't blame him for your need for adventure, you aren't fooling me for one second.**_

 _ **I am not reckless, you are. Besides I can take care of myself.**_

 _ **We arrived in Quhan, but his friend had already left. We will be making our way to Balbadd on the next caravan. I need to know something though. If something were to happen to me, will you protect my little brother, keep him safe?**_

 _ **Be nice to Jafar. And yes you've told me you missed me. I miss you too.**_

 _ **Apparently, my baby brother is quite the pervert. If I find out this is somehow your doing, I'll kill you myself.**_

 **Hey now don't blame me if he has good taste. The kid's just becoming a man, leave him be. I'm on my way to Balbadd myself. They cut off trade and we need to correct that.**

 **I promise you, I will protect your brother with my life if I have to. Nothing will happen will happen to you, so there will be nothing to worry about. Knowing that one day you'd come back has been my driving force in life. I might not have seen you in years but reminders of you are everywhere I look. Meet me when you come to Balbadd.**

 **I miss you.**

I folded the letter and tucked it into the lining of my top so it sat over my heart. I smiled as Aladdin ran forward chasing after a group of children who were in the caravan with us. I hadn't seen him this relaxed since we left Kouga. One little girl tripped as she chased after Aladdin and he immediately stopped and went to her side to make sure she was alright.

"You're little one is such a tender heart." The girl's Father spoke up next to me.

"It's his nature." I grinned as Aladdin helped her up and then proceeded to run away again. There was the sound of thunder though the sky was clear and then rocks falling. I called for Aladdin to run, throwing up a borg around him and the other.

There was a blast of pain, as my borg collapsed, then nothing.

 _Papa carried me into the community room._

" _Esther! Esther!" Tess' voice shouted over the noise of everyone talking. I straightened up in papa's arms and searched the room. Tess was by auntie Fal, holding her hand tightly as he waved over to me. I wiggled in papa's arms and pointed over to him_

" _Papa, sit over there" I ordered._

" _Yeah papa, sit over here with us." Uncle Wah mimicked in return. My eyes brightened and I repeated the urge to have him go over there. He smiled at me and obeyed my wishes to sit with our family over there. He set me down and I settled down quickly between Tess and Papa. We ate talked. Then Mama came in and sat next to papa. She told him there was another baby in her belly. Tess grabbed my hand and smiled._

" _We're going to get married." He said loudly. The adults went quiet for a moment. Uncle Wah and Uncle Setta burst up laughing. "I'm serious. We're going to get married!" the adults moved around joking and laughing. I went up to Uncle Nan and held my arms up to him._

" _Please." I asked. He lifted my by my under arms and held me._

" _What do you want me to do?" he asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. "Seriously?" I heard his ask then sigh._

" _Oh she's not going to hurt you." I heard Auntie Arba's voice then the arms holding me switched. I could feel her finger run through my hair. "Open your eyes." She said, but it wasn't her voice. It wasn't anyone's voice I knew. "You need to open your eyes."_

I blinked heavily, my chest felt heavy and everything was dizzy.

"Wha?" I croaked, looking, or trying to look around the crowded dusty room. My head was on someone's lap, a larger man from our caravan whose name I couldn't remember. Aladdin was standing next to me, wooden shackles around his thin wrists. He was looking at someone, a girl. Mama? I jerked, but the man gently grabbed my shoulder. My head hurt. I blinked again. It wasn't mama, it was a fanalis girl. She handed him a bag of keys.

"Don't fall asleep." The man shook my shoulder and I blinked. Aladdin's shackles were off and he was unlocking the ones that were around mine. I leaned my head against his chest as he quickly tried to find the key. There was shouting, smoke, panic. Then the man shouted something and held out Ugo's vessel to Aladdin. Aladdin looked to me and I nodded, desperate times. With his strength he blew into the top of the flute and Ugo bursts forth smashing the locked doors and freeing us.

I was lying against some pillows against a wall as a healer checked out my head. The combination of magoi depletion and the concussion left me exhausted, but with food and a good nights rest, I would be fully recovered by morning. A kind old man from the other caravan handed me a letter, which he had received on my behalf from a messenger hawk while the healer was looking over me.

 **Esther where are you? What happened? I haven't heard from you. If I don't hear back from you I'll send out an army to search for you myself. It's been over a week since my last letter, you're never this bad at responding. Please be alright**

I sighed and quickly wrote a response back

 **I'm fine there was just a minor problem but all is fine now. Our caravan got hit by a rock slide and then captured by slavers. I was unconscious the entire time. We escaped so don't worry. We should be reaching Balbadd in a days' time by high sun. will you meet me? We have another tag along, one of his friend's she's a sweet girl, please don't scare her. She's a fanalis and she's most likely to attack you first.**

 **I miss you too**

"Morgiana, let me carry that please." I urged again as we walked along the main road to Balbadd. She looked at me and with a sigh finally relented, shrugging the straps of her bag off her shoulders. I grabbed them quickly and slid them onto my arms with little problem. "I'm the elder here, it's my responsibility to look after the two of you, carrying supplies is one way I can do that." I smiled and patted her shoulder reassuredly.

"Morg you're heading to Balbadd so that you can take a boat back to your hometown right?" Aladdin pipped up. He was practically bouncing with excitement. For what it was worth I was glad I didn't tell him we'd be arriving by noon, otherwise he'd have us running I'm sure.

"Yes. And, I wanted to meet you and Alibaba again. I wanted to thank you."

I tilted my head and looked at Aladdin who also was curious.

"That's right. By using the treasure, Alibaba liberated me from my social position. You granted me a free future, I am really gratefull thank you Aladdin." She bowed down. He quickly urged her up to her feet again.

"That's good! But I think it's the same for Alibaba, we don't need any praise because, I think Alibaba is a kind person."

I smiled and patted is head.

"So are you silly." I turned to Morgiana. "I'm sure it wasn't a gift he was giving you Morgiana, but the right you were born with and deserved to have from the very beginning. If you live your life and remember to be kind to others, I'm sure that's all the payment he'd want."

Aladdin sighed and crossed his hands behind his head. "I really want to meet Alibaba soon."

"Then keep walking." I pushed him forward with my staff. The two skipped ahead of me, arms swinging at their sides in pleasant ease. Aladdin started chatting telling wild stories to Morgiana about our recent adventures and the places he wanted to visit. He urged me to tell her stories of far off places I had visited, the people I had met. Then in the middle of the road stood a very naked man. He was taller than me by over a head, with tan skin and muscled abs. His long purple hair was pulled back and hanging down his back. His arms were spread wide showing off everything he had been born with.

"Hey you guys! Nice weather today."

"Oh my-!" My hands shot forward to cover the children's eyes. Aladdin pushed my hand away and jumped in front of Morgiana and I.

"Mor, stand back." He held out Baba's staff. Morgiana crouched down and readied herself.

"He might be a monster." Morgiana exclaimed. This was going south quickly. I looked at the man again and his golden eyes gleamed in the sunlight, I knew.

"Oh for the love of- What did you do!" I pushed past the children and pulled off my sash and threw it at him. "I told you I'd have children with my did you really think this was the smartest idea!" I smacked his bare chest. He smiled brightly at me before wavering. His hand reached up towards my face which I smacked quickly "I refuse to touch you until you're properly clothed." He frowned at my words but dropped his hand nevertheless

"That's quite the bruise you have there." His voice full of concern, looking at the lump I had on my head.

"I'll give you a bruise" I growled punching him square in the chest, hearing him grunt in pain before turning to the confused frightened children.

I dropped to my knees and opened my arms. Aladdin rushed forward into them and with a moment's hesitation Morgiana followed. I held them tightly, and looked them over.

"He's not a monster, right?" Aladdin whispered leaning against me as I heard Sin wrap my sash around him.

"At the moment that's debatable, but no he's just an idiot." I muttered. I heard him force a laugh and I let the children go.

"Thanks for the clothes, Esther." Sin grinned at me from across the fire. Morgiana curled up next to me, leaning as far away from him as she could. I shook my head at him as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "My name's Sin, Im a merchant heading to Balbadd. Esther, your sister, is an old friend of mine. We've been writing letters to each other for years as she waited and searched for you. When I found out she was also coming to Balbadd we arranged to meet on the road here. Unfortunatly I got robbed while I... fell asleep waiting." Sin explained nervously laughing towards the ends, looking towards me. I rolled my eyes. The drunk.

"I cannot believe you let yourself get robed, you really are a moron." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry for not listening to your story." Aladdin apologized. "There are many dangerous things crossing the desert so I've become cautious..."

Morgiana's eyes widened and looked at me meaningfully. Sin smiled indulgently at Aladdin.

"Really? To cross the desert at your age must have been such an adventure."

"That's right! We crossed the central desert from the Juang fang village in the northern plains, there are tons of rare plans and animals." Aladdin bounced with excitement. Sin smiled the smile I grew up knowing.

"I love that feeling. That uplifting feeling that comes from seeing unknow lands and the knowledge that you come across. Nothing can replace it. It opens a path from which self confidence, experience, and important friendships, from the sharing of life or death situations are born. Just hearing it isn't the same, I want to create my own magnificent story, a great adventure." Sin explained. The rukh rushed about him, and like anyone else, Aladdin and Morgiana were swept away.

"Is that how you and Essie met?"

Sin and I froze. I turned to Aladdin and tugged his braid. "Hey nosey, I though you wanted to get to Balbadd before sundown." I pointed over the horizon. You should be able to see the city over there. Morgiana and Aladdin lit up and bolted. Sin looked at me curiously.

"I haven't told him much of anything. I figure when you're half naked is not the best time to talk about any of this. So, another time." I picked up our pack and swung it over my shoulders and followed the children, leaving Sin to clean the campsite.

Sin took us on a tour of the city, walking beside me and making sure the children were close to us. He explained how the country was founded, and the economic system of the kingdom. At one point Aladdin went to run ahead but with a quick hand grabbed the end of his braid and stopped him from going too far. Then he gave me news that I didn't know. The last king had passed. Harun had been a good friend and for a number of years, financed my journeys and searches for Aladdin. I froze in the middle of the street, my hand over my heart.

"Esther?" Sin placed a tentative hand on my shoulder. I felt cold, numb. Aladdin came over to me and leaned against me.

"Sorry, I had no idea Harun had passed." I gave a thin smile before continuing on. The country was in ruin because Harun had passed and his eldest took over. Somehow I felt it was my fault.

"Don't worry, I always stay in the country's best hotel!" Sinbad showed up an elaborate looking building. My eyes widened and I rubbed my arms.

"I think it would be best if we stayed somewhere less expensive-" I began.

"Don't worry about a thing, leave the charges to me, it'd be my pleasure. My subordinates should already be here so they'll pay." He started up the steps. To my shame my eyes wandered down to his tight ass, which he was diffidently moving too much. "I like this place, so I hope you'll stay here tonight." He shot me a wink over his shoulder.

"Wow you're really rich aren't you!" Aladdin cried out. Horrified I clasped my hand over his mouth.

"Aladdin that's rude." I scolded.

"I'm going to go get changed." Sin grinned then walked through the doors, only to be arrested. The guards called him suspicious and perverted, and with everything I had I bit my tongue trying not to laugh.

"Enough!" A sharp voice called out. From the shadows two men came out, one a tall strong Fanalis man wearing golden armor and a large sword. In front of him was a young man wearing white and green advising outfit. "Sin, where have you been?" the young man got closer. He was pale, with white hair hare and freckles across his nose. My hand hit my cheek in amazement. The guards nodded and backed off allowing him to rush to Sin.

"Hey, Jafar!" Sin smiled.

"It can't be!" I whispered astonished and let Aladdin go.

"I see our master has caused you some trouble. In accordance with our master's wishes leave the hotel charges to us." My jaw dropped and I reached out.

"Thank you mister subordinates!" Aladdin cheered.

I grabbed Jafar by the shoulder.

"What did he do to you?" I asked horrified. His eyebrows raised and then looked at sin confused. I looked scathingly at sin. "What did you do to him."

I threw my arm up over his shoulder and pulled him to me. "He ruined you, where's that glint in your eyes, or your spirit. You used to try to kill him all the time!" I paused and then looked at jafar seriously. "you're going to strangle him later for getting drunk and then robbed, aren't you."

Jafar glared at me, then at Sin.

"Jafar is still perfectly capable of assassinations." Sin warned.

Jafar smirked at me. I barked a laugh, placed on hand on his cheek and kissed his other. I felt his face go warm under me, before I spun away and ushered the children to follow the maid.

"We'll eat a meal together tomorrow!" Sin called after us. I waved back at him

Aladdin rushed into the room before me and flew onto the bed. Before the maid left Aladdin asked her if she knew anyone by the name of Alibaba. The maid reacted violently, dropping the tray she was carrying.

"Sorry, that name just surprised me. It's not a common name. Your friend has the name of a famous person in this country, Balbadd's Alibaba refers to Alibaba the wonder, the country's number one criminal." She explained.

I thanked her and she left quietly.

"Bed time." I ushered Aladdin into one of the beds and Morgiana into the other. "Get some rest."

I woke early before the children ever did. They thought they were being sneaky last night after I turned in for the night. They jumped around on Morgiana's bed, threw the fruit back and forth as Aladdin tried to tell Morgiana told jokes. They rolled around and played the strangest made up games until eventually they both passed out. When I got up I transferred them from the floor to their beds. I bit into an apple and grabbed my bag and pulled out one of my special outfits. I sighed and shook my head before slipping into the wash room to put it on. Once it was on and secure and the beads hung just right I slipped out of the hotel and onto the streets. I found a nice corner in the marketplace that was open and set down a bowl. I rolled my wrists and imagined the music the rukh sung to me. I rolled my hips and chest, catching the attention of quite a few people, before beginning. I shimmied my hips while isolating the movements of my chest. I danced wildly, laughing and smiling as I did so, evading the grabby hands of some passersby.

When a decent amount of time passed I laughed and thanked the crowd before collecting the bowl filled with paper kou bills. I rushed back to the hotel, my beads chiming delicately with each jumping step.

"Uh, Miss!" Jafar appeared before me. I turned pink under his unyealding stare as he looked me over.

"My master, wishes to dine with you and your children." He informed me.

"Uh, yes, that is perfect. Let me go make sure they are awake and we'll be right there." I blushed momentarily, "After I change of course."

Jafar nodded and gave me one last disapproving look before he walked away.

Luckily for me the children were already awake and didn't ask many questions about my attire as I changed and ushered them out like sheep. As soon as we stepped onto the patio I spotted Jafar and Sin's other subordinate. Aladdin rushed forward, dragging Morgiana by her had to the table. I took one more step after them when suddenly I saw pulled away against someone strong and warm. A hand wrapped around my neck and another around my waist pulling up against a muscled chest. Lips crashed against mine. For a moment I pushed against my offender, eyes wide. Until I saw golden eyes smiling down at me. Sin. I smiled and closed my eyes, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

"Sin!" Someone squawked, probably Jafar.

"I'm wearing clothes now." He murmured against my lips. I could feel his teasing smile.

"I can tell, but there are children present, and this is not the most conducive environment." I responded and pushed him back. He smiled and gave me one last peck on the lips.

"I missed you." He whispered as he walked me to the table. I sat down and before he could even make a move Morgiana sat next to me and Aladdin climbed into my lap. "Great." He muttered. He walked around and sat across from me as a plate was set down in front of us. "This is Balbadd's famous butter baked eumer sea bream. The eumer sea bream is a rare fish found only in Balbadd's coastal waters. Its secret is that, even though it's a sea-bream, it has soft bones and is an absolute delicacy when eaten with vanilla. When I first traveled here it was the most delicious cooking I came across." He explained as he served us all a portion. He looked towards me and smiled a bit "Rashid once mentioned it was one of your favorites as well."

"It still is, nothing quite comes close." I took a bit and smiled. Ever so slowly, I watched Morgiana and Aladdin take a bite and smile. Aladdin jumped up and down in my lap as he nodded in excitement.

"Hey this is really good." He told me smiling widely.

"That's why it's my favorite."

"Oh, I haven't introduced my subordinates yet. This is Jafar, and Masrur." Sin pointed out. I finally had a name to the mysterious man. "Morgiana, Masrur is a Fanalis." Morgiana jumped in surprise, grabbing the leg of my pants in surprise. "Did that surprise you? Actually, yesterday he also noticed. Your eyes are exactly the same."

There was a moment of silence before the two shared uncomfortable hellos.

"Are you going to introduce us, Sin?" Jafar asked politely. I smiled as did Sin.

"Ah yes. This is Morgiana and Aladdin. You of course already know this fine young woman." Sin smiled widely as I blushed and leaned against the top of Aladdin's turban. Jafar looked at me curiously, uncertainly, before his eyes widened.


	6. Answering Jafar

Chapter Six

His face went bright red before rounding on Sin. "Don't tell me that boy is your son, and that woman is one of your lady friends!"

In a mere second Aladdin's interest was piqued and he sat up straight. I clasped my hands over his ears and looked at Morgiana who seemed to be turning the same lovely shade of pink I was sure to be turning as well.

"Morgiana, why don't you and Aladdin go talk to Masrur for a little." I suggested in a strained voice, Masrur grunted slightly in agreement, he clearly saw where this was going. Morgiana's wide red eyes looked to me in horror before nodding and dragging Aladdin from my lap by his hand. He stumbled a few steps but caught his footing while Morgiana continued to trudge ahead, her iron grip on his hand leading him on.

I waited for the moment he went 'Hi, I'm Aladdin' before I relaxed Breathing a sigh of relief because he was distracted, I then turned to Sin who was at a receiving end of a cold smile

"Do I want to ask?" I bit out. Sin paled slightly and gave me a tired look. He leaned forward and rubbed his head.

"When you left you told me not to hold out for you, and not to close my heart off. I couldn't close off my heart, because you stole it. So, yes, I've tried to find another woman, any woman, who could for once make me forget about you."

Something in my chest twisted painfully. My eyes squeezed shut as his hand touched mine. I lifted them up, and pressed my forehead against the back of his hands. They were cool against my forehead, relaxing as always.

"I never meant to hurt you." I whispered, remorse filling me.

"You didn't hurt me on purpose, you just left. But you're back now." He leaned across the table and kissed the top of my head.

"Sin, why should I know this woman?" Jafar finally asked. I looked up to answer him when something else caught my eye. My little brother, lifting the flute to his lips. I could do nothing as Ugo came bursting forth. Jafar fell backwards in shock, Sin yelped, and I jumped to my feet and went straight to Aladdin. For a moment he looked confused thinking I was angry? I knelt down in front of him and grabbed him by one shoulder, "What did I tell you? Were you in danger? Were you alone? NO! You must be careful! You never know who is watching!"

"Aladdin, you're also a Magi?" Sin's voice cracked slightly in shock. In a moment I had Aladdin pushed behind me, a hand stretched out to keep Sinbad away. Then the world spun, and edges dimmed.

 _The sky was a dark gray, and where the sun would be, was a black hole. Tentacles reached out to me but I shrunk away._

'Child,' _It called out to me, cooing, trying to entice me like a wounded animal. I stood my ground and faced it._

" _I know your name." I told it, "I am not afraid."_

 _I could feel its eyes gazing into me, tearing me apart. Then, pain, like I never felt ripped through me, as one tentacle grabbed my chin. I fell to my knees, my muscles tensing._

'I think you are, you are afraid of many things. Shall I show you every single one?' _My chest tightened as the pain focused to my head as it tore through my memories. Flashes of Alma Torran, of Tess, of a pair of feet standing before me and the crazed eyes that went with them '_ I had fun that day. You could always join me in my party _.'_

" _And you can always go fuck yourself" I hissed in return. The pain increased and I fell backwards seizing under the intensity. I bit down on my cheek to swallow the scream that tried to claw its way up my throat, and the bitter taste of copper filled my mouth. Flashes of blood stained stones, rotting teeth, a whipping post. Then a bright light appeared, '_ _ **Go away**_ ' _echoed a voice. The darkness scampered away, fleeing for but a moment. '_ I'll be back later, and then we will have, oh, so much fun.' _It crowed back. I fell to the dusty ground, sweating, panting, and shaking. 'how do I carry on,' I asked myself._

' _ **Esther, Esther Tzippora Abraham, you have the strength.**_ ' _The light said. '_ _ **Now go.**_ '

Next thing I knew I saw staring up at the sun and two arms were holding me. A hand caressed my face, then patted it lightly. "Esther, Esther" I knew that voice. I blinked slowly and raised a hand to my head. "Careful," the hand left my face and went around my wrist, keeping it from touching my sore head. I blinked twice before slowly turning my head. There was a veil of violet hair in my way, which gave way to worried gold eyes. Sin.

"Hey there stranger, you better not be trying to get fresh with me." I teased lightly, my words slurred. Though they brought a relieved smile to his face.

"You had me worried. I think that concussion is worse than you thought." He told me.

"I just turned too quickly." I slowly sat up with him supporting me. There were two sets of large eyes staring at me when my vision quit spinning. "I'm fine, honest."

"But Essie, someone was trying to get in your head." Aladdin chirped leaning forward against his knees. I noticed that Ugo knelt down nearby hands clenched together tightly enough to make them go pale.

"They were unsuccessful, but don't worry about that." I glanced at Ugo again who seemed more agitated than before. I could feel his frustrations coming off him in waves. "Calm down, Ugo." I lightly patting the ground. I closed my eyes slightly and went to lean back against Sin, who openly took my weight. Ugo's large hands moved rapidly. _You know the side effects, you've gone too long without them. You need to open yourself. It's dangerous to keep going_. I sighed and leaned my head against Sin's neck.

"It's too dangerous at the moment. I will, later." I rebutted.

' _Your condition will only get more dangerous.'_ Signed Ugo rapidly, his agitation only grew with each movement.

"I understand Ugo, please, can we not argue about this right now." I could tell he didn't agree with my decision, but after a short stare down his shoulders dropped in consent to let the argument go for the time being. I closed my eyes and sighed. The gentle thumping of Sin's heartbeat was a balm to my anxieties.

"Hey sir, so, you know other Magi?" Aladdin asked. I smiled gently, forgetting my previous predicament. Such a curious child. Sin's chest shook slightly as he chuckled at his excitement.

"Yes… I know another Magi, though our relationship isn't the best..." he trailed off. I cracked an eye open and noticed Sin was eyeing Ugo.

"What," I teased. "Never see a djinn before?" I then proceed to snigger at my own irony while Sin rolled his eyes.

"Just who are you?" Aladdin interrupts.

"I see… Since you are a Magi, I will reveal myself. I've hidden it since now so please don't think badly of me. I am Sinbad." I could practically hear his ego ooze from his silhouette. When there was no immediate response to his decree, I peeked at my little brother who wore a look of innocent confusion. "What? Y-You don't know who I am?"

"I think I've heard it somewhere before, maybe? Just where? I've forgotten." I'm sure Aladdin was pulling his leg. I continue to puzzle as I closed my eyes, but that was interrupted when I felt warm fingers touch my cheek so I opened my eyes once again. Jafar was kneeling in front of me.

"I just want to check you over." He said quietly as Sin continued talking to Aladdin, having dropped me from his arms minutes prior. There the grape headed male stood, begging my little brother to remember his 'amazingness.' I let Jafar lead me up from the ground, and away from the confused child and heartbroken man.

Jafar sat me down near the waterfront. His eyes were soft and sad as he checked my vitals. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." He said softly, looking into my eyes. I rolled mine.

"Drop the stoic act Jafar, it's just me." I smiled and touched his hand. Instead he frowned and held mine.

"You left." He croaked silently and shakily, his eyes were dry with practice, but I knew I had wounded him deeply.

"I should have told you beforehand, but I- I was afraid I could never leave you behind."

"But you did. Why did you leave us?" he asked. I looked over at the my brother.

"Aladdin is my little brother. The day he was born, our nation had been destroyed. I promised my Father I would protect him. We were kept hidden for our safety and I raised him alone. When I met Sin, I was on a mission to see if the threat against us was gone. When we were in Sasan, I was reminded of my oath, and rushed to find him"

"A-Amazing?" Questioned Aladdin, still not 'getting' what Sinbad was telling him. "I don't really get it." Aladdin finally admitted to Sinbad. Poor Sin looked ready to have a heart attack in that moment.

"Aladdin be nice! You don't want to give the old man a stroke!" I called over to the demon child who cracked up at my statement, whilst Sinbad melted to the floor

"You're my sister's…" Aladdin started. "Betrothed?" He tried, as he pondered to fill in the blank. His head cocked looking at me. I'm sure I flushed a brilliant red as I tossed a stone at him.

"Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham, nose out!" I shouted. "And Sinbad, don't go putting ideas in his head!" Aladdin laughed and jumped behind Ugo, who by his posture, seemed just as entertained as Aladdin. "Stop encouraging him, Ugo!" I turned back to Jafar who had a ghost of a smile on his lips paired with a faint

"I had no idea you had a brother." He acknowledged looking at my fond smile. I patted his hand.

"I have two really. One has the tendency to be a real smart ass, but he's adorable so I let him." I faltered, "You really were just like a brother to me. I've never forgiven myself for leaving you."

He smiled at me and gripped my hand tightly, "You're here now." Then he chuckled, "Just don't leave me alone with Sin again with no warning. I nearly killed him a few dozen times after you left."

"Only a few dozen?" I jested giggling loudly as I allowed him to pull me to my feet. Sinbad looked serious as he spoke with little brother. "Oh, no. He's going to be a bad influence." I shook my head and looked to Jafar. "How'd you last without getting corrupted?"

"I'm really not sure." He deadpanned as we stood, and approached the scene.

"Join forces with us, so that the Fog Troupe that is causing a disturbance in this country can be brought to justice." Sin said. My step faltered as my heart dropped into my stomach. How could he? I lashed out, grabbing Aladdin by the shoulder and pulling him close to me. My grip was iron, unyielding as I glared down at the man in front of me who seemed just as startled at my reaction as my brother who had merely yelped. Jafar had rushed at Sin, grabbing him the collar of his shirt.

"What nonsense are you spouting? He's a child you know! How could you ask such a young child to undergo such dangers?" Jafar shook him, trying to knock some sense into him. Sin smiled like the dumbass he is.

"Age doesn't matter does it? The most important point is whether they have the capability of facing the thieves or not. Aladdin is a magi, just as you see here, he wields power beyond imagination. Although he is still a child, his capability already far surpasses that of a full-grown adult! I was fourteen when I first captured a dungeon." Stated Sinbad, flailing in Ja'far's hold

A cracking sound echoed through the courtyard drawing everyone's attention.

My hand moved of its own accord and I felt as pins and needles had settled in minutes after the slap. I struggled to catch my breath from my heavy, enraged pants. I pointed my finger at Sinbad, words had escaped me, as they always had with this man. I could only mouthed and growl at him. He held his reddening cheek in his hand as he stared at my quivering form shocked.

"Fuck you, and fuck no." I growled, causing Aladdin to flinch behind me. Sin paled under my fiery gaze. I took a deep breath before continuing, "We could hardly be considered children when we conquered Baal's dungeon. Aladdin, is a child, in nearly every way. We never got to be like him. You ask too much this time, Sinbad."

"But Essie, I want to help." Aladdin's small voice quipped.

"Let's join them." Morgiana's solemn voice spoke up. "The ship to the Dark Continent was halted due to the Fog Troupe. Once the Fog Troupe is taken down, the harbor will probably resume its activities. From our previous conversation, it seems this man is familiar with Balbadd's king. If we managed to solve this problem we can also borrow the country's resources to aid us in our search for Alibaba."

I dropped to my knees and held Aladdin tightly to me. Why wouldn't anyone just listen. Jafar looked at me with an equally pained expression.

"Can't you just let me protect you, little brother?" I start "I just can't lose you too."

"I'm battle tested already. My friend Alibaba and I already conquered a dungeon. I'll be alright, Essie" Aladdin hugged me back, his attempt to reassure me only pained me more. Morgiana walked up to Sin who looked down at her curiously.

"We are looking for someone; surely you can ask the king to help us." She theorized. Sin smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I will ask the king of Balbadd to send people through the entire nation to search. Then, I'll arrange a boat to the Dark Continent. How does that sound?" Questioned Sinbad. Aladdin was thrilled with Sin's deal, so was Morg, in her own way.

I stayed on the ground as Aladdin bounced around Sin in excitement for the new adventure. Jafar knelt down next to me and grabbed my hand tightly in his. I closed my eyes tightly and pressed my forehead against his shoulder. I can't. Tears pricked my eyes and I squeezed his hand tightly.

"If you want," His soft voice whispered above my ear, "You can protect your little brother, and protect me from bashing my head in, when that moron of yours does something stupid." Despite myself I chuckled and smacked his chest.

"Such a baby." I teased him before getting up.

Sin was ushering Morgiana back towards the hotel entrance smiling pleasantly while she tried to look over her shoulder at him with confused eyes that were quickly turning to anger.

"Just leave this matter to us men; you just wait at the hotel." I heard Sin say. I shook my head, poor Sin. I watched her lift her foot and then break the ground as she slammed it back down. Sin palled quickly sweat appearing at his temple in seconds. The young fanalis girl was not a child to be messed with.

"Morgiana is the one who, single handedly, rescued Aladdin and I from the band of thieves who kidnapped us. Of course at the moment she didn't realize our entire caravan had been taken by slavers, but she had rescued us by herself, I was quite impressed once I could see straight." I mused. Sin shrunk away from her, clutching his hands together in front of his chest.

"W-wow, she single handedly defeated a band of thieves that even captured a magi? Fanalis sure are strong." He stuttered. Behind him Masrur rolled his eyes. Sin chuckled weakly before turning to Jafar, "Can you go ahead to get the strategy briefing ready?" Jafar's lips went thin as he bowed his head and turned.

"Patience is a virtue." He whispered to me as he passed.

"At least one of us has it." I replied with ease. His eyes rolled exagrativly as he walked towards the hotel. I shook my head, he's going to crack one day.

My right hand started shaking as cold crept up my arms from my fingertips. I stared at it.

' _You'll understand one day, I'm in your very blood_.'

I shuddered and shook my hand out, trying to gain feeling. Even though Ugo had gone back into the flute I could feel his disapproval flowing over me. I have to do this though, for now at least, just a few more days, if I had that long. I had to be careful, if I took things easily, I could last, I will last. However, with this Fog Troupe I'm sure to be wasting my magoi, which would put me in a quickly deteriorating condition. My fingers were still numb. Arms wrapped around my waist and something nuzzle against my neck. I jumped and turned quickly only to see the top of a purple head.

"Sin! Not around the children!" I hissed as I felt his lips on my neck. Sin weakly gestured towards the hotel where Masrur was being dragged up the steps by an over excited Aladdin and followed by Morgiana.

"Kids are gone." He mumbled. I smacked his arm before trying to escape his iron grip. "If you think I'm letting you go now," he started before looking at me with darkening gold eyes, "You are mistaken."

"Don't look at me like that." I ordered, pushing at him.

"Why?" He grinned like he was a real lady killer. Finally I was able to pry his arms away and was able to escape him. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"It makes me uncomfortable. I'm not one of those other women who you can seduce with a smile or wink." Instead of being dissuaded by me he grinned and placed his hands on my hips again.

"So it'll take a little more than that?" He cheekily asked. I rolled my eyes before he kissed my lips quickly. "So, betrothed are we?"

My face started to burn and I leaned forward, pressing my head into his chest. I could feel him chuckling, and I too started to laugh a little. "Honestly, I have no idea what goes through that boy's head sometimes."

"As long as he knows that in the end you're mine." Sin pulled me close to him.

"I belong to no one."

"I told you before. I have every intention of marrying you Esther. Whether it's today, tomorrow, or thirty years from now, I will always want to marry you, and only you." Sin kissed the top of my head one last time before scooping me up in his arms, despite my protests, and carrying me inside the hotel.


	7. The Fog Troupe

Chapter Seven

I was sitting in front of the mirror in my chambers when the door opened and closed gently. Sighing I ran my brush along the ends of the strand of the section of hair I was working on.

"What are your thoughts on all this?" came Sin's soft voice from somewhere behind me. I set the brush down on the vanity and turned on the stool. Sin was leaning against one of the bed posts, one arm horizontal to the floor in which he rested his forehead against.

"What kind of answer do you want?" I asked smirking up at him. His golden eyes peeked over at me and he flashed a smile.

"The supportive kind, followed by the honest, please." Sin pushed off the post in support for flopping on the bed, stomach first. Sinbad the sailor, looked like a fish for a split second. I bit back a chuckle as I stood and went to the bed. I sat down next to him, tucking my feet under me.

"I believe that no matter what you will make the right decision." I smiled as I patted his hand. He groaned loudly and then turned his head to face me.

"Alright part two, lay it on me." he tried to joke. I turned and laid on my back next to him, my hands folded on my stomach. I stared up at the canopy of the bed, watching as the dust floated around us.

"I think we need to be careful. Jafar said that there is likely to be an information leak from the inside, but with information like this, it has to be someone with pull, someone who can order troops to not be somewhere" I sighed, and rubbed my head. "Harun loved this country and its people, but he was human, he made mistakes that even I didn't agree with. That being said, for his sake, I want to do what is best for his country."

Sin turned and propped his head up with one arm, looking at me. One of his hands pulling at a strand of my hair, twinding it between his fingers.

"You make it sound like you were close with Mentor Rashid ?"

I tipped my head back, arching my neck and looking at him sadly.

"Yes, after I left, Harun wanted to take care of me, whenever I let him. I traveled around often, so he tried to support my travels, and had me stop by every so often. I went by a different name when I came to the palace, just in case you were to stop by, I was called Hadassah."

It was then that he sat up fully and swung his legs over the edge of the bed so his back was to me. Distance. I slowly sat up too, tucking my legs back under me and bowed my head as I faced him. The air around us started growing heavy. Naturally with the timing we have the door opened. It was a maid who took one look at us and paled slightly. She bowed and apologized before closing the door, leaving us in peace. In front of me, Sin sighed, his shoulders, that are normally so proud, slouching.

"Why did you leave, Esther? So much happened and you never came home, but you came to our mentor?"

Something wrapped around my chest and twisted hard. I looked away from him, my eyes squeezing shut. I moved on the bed, again. My knees came up to my chest and I wrapped my arms around my legs, resting my head on my knees.

"I told you why I had to leave Sin."

"It's been years Esther, why did you never come back?" He shouted.

I choked on a sob, burying my head in my arms. "Because if I did I could never leave again. If I saw you, if you held me, I would never have searched for my brother, I would never have tried to complete my mission. I would take the danger with me everywhere I went." I shook my head and felt my fingernails dig into my arms. I was crying, tears pooling on my arms.

"There was one time that I was so close to coming back. When you stopped writing to me I got worried and went to the company's headquarters. I ran into Rurumu, who told me everything. She had to keep me from running to free you, or from doing something stupid to break you out. I wasn't myself. I was having fainting episodes that made it difficult to function. Rurumu tried to hide me away, keep me minimally involved. She was with me when you were returned to us. But as soon as I saw you I knew that if I went to you I would never let you go, and you would never let me go. Rurumu promised me she would take care of you. Then she was gone, and there was nothing I could do. She made me promise to do what I had to before coming home."

I felt a hand on my back. Then arms wrap around me, weight settling around me. I could feel Sin's chest rise and fall with each breath he took and just above my ear, I could hear his heart pounding. Suddenly I found myself tipping over, or rather I was being pulled over. My eyes flew open as an unseemly yelp escaped my lips. I was pressed against Sin who had pulled me into his lap.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and was obviously not talking about scaring me just now. I nodded and nuzzled against him.

"Does this mean you won't leave me again?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not planning to, but I'm not ready to leave Aladdin on his own yet."

Sin nodded and held me closer.

"How did we come to this?" I heard him whisper above me. I clutched the fabric of his robes tightly and breathed in his scent. I couldn't answer him. Part of me knew that when we first met I'd have to leave. I never imagined I'd fall for this man, as much as I'd love to bash his head in at times. However, we could always rely on each other, and I had to go ruin that. I closed my eyes and found myself dozing off to the sound of his heart beat.

Sinbad sneezed, again. He was hunched over shivering, trying to draw his shaw tighter to him. I had my sash wrapped around me tightly, I had loosened my hair cover so I could wrap it around my neck and shoulders as well.

Then he sneezed once more.

"So cold. South eastern countries are so cold on foggy nights." He whined as he shivered. Honestly this man was such a baby at times, was he so pampered in my absence that he forgot how cold Inchuckk could be? Perhaps he needed a reminder. I rolled my eyes, I was not going to baby him tonight, I was too cold. As it would seem, Masrur was on the same path as me.

"That's true." He replied dully to Sin's plite. I moved away from the pair, towards the wall of the mansion we were guarding. I set my stave against it, making sure it was not about to topple over as soon as I let it go, then rubbed my hands together. Apparently, holding metal makes one's hands cold, my fingers were as the icy waters in Inchuckk. I tried blowing in my hands to warm them up, but it was all in vain, that old remedy would do no good. In all honesty I should have rested more, my magoi was still low and if I chose to do anything reckless I would be having a friendly chat with my personal torturer. _Good lord what I would do for heat magic_ , I thought to myself. I threw my head back, rolling my shoulders and stretching my back. If I squinted I could see the faint light of the moon and stars.

"Father, how were you so strong, I wish so badly to be weak." I whispered.

"Idiot stop moving!" Sin's voice shouted. I spun around to see Sin trying to huddle against the tall Fanalis guard. For all Masrur's effort he didn't seem overly upset.

"Please don't use me as a shield against the wind." was Masrur's calm reply. The window above me slammed open and I jolted in surprise. A pig of a man enrobed in fat and fur stood at the window. On either side a woman scantily dressed held onto him like a lover as he scarfed down the leg of some sort of animal. Those poor women were probably being paid.

"Hey! You down there! Guard the area properly!" He shouted down at us as if _we_ were actually being paid to do this work. I placed my hands on my hips ready to let him have it, only he kept going. "For goodness sake, just because the army doesn't have enough manpower they sent over three guards making me so worried that I lost my appetite!" He turned as he kept eating.

"He's still eating." Masrur pointed out kindly.

"Eating warm food in a warm room, what a social status he has." Sin growled as he shivered again.

"Says the King and leader of the Seven Seas Alliance." the irony had to be pointed out. I pulled my sash off and draped it over his shoulders. For a moment he smiled at me, that is until my fingers grazed his arm. He gasped and grabbed my hand a little too roughly. The temperature difference was more than noticeable. His hand was outright warm in my own, even though he complained of coldness.

"You're ice." He rubbed my hand between his trying to get warmth into the extremity. I smiled at him lightly, brushing one of his bangs out of his eyes. His skin was warm and soft to the touch, and he probably hated it, but it was worth it. I leaned against him, he was so warm, and smiled.

"I'm fine, it's a side effect from the little episode earlier, holding a cold metal stave isn't helping. It'll be better with rest."

"Then you shouldn't have come out tonight." His arms went around me, and I nearly melted in his body heat. This big baby was complaining about being cold, he was such a wimp.

"Oh yes, and leave poor, sweet, Masrur alone with you. I am not that cruel." I rolled my eyes sarcastically going for humor rather than honesty. I spared a glance at the Fanalis who's lip twitched upwards slightly, the two of us were going to be good friends. I pecked Sin's lips and pulled out of his grasp to get my stave from the wall. My hand wrapped around the familiar cold and I took a deep breath, just a little while longer. An arm pulled me from behind and suddenly my back was pressed against Masrur. I looked up as him startled as Sin hesitantly approached a woman who was moving near us. Masrur gently pushed me behind him and crouched down into a protective stance. I had to grab onto Masrur's arm and peek around it to watch the scene unfold.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" Sin asked as he reached out to her. I was not expecting her to pull out a knife. I jumped, holding my stave at the ready as Sin jumped out of the way and back to the two of us. The sound of running footsteps surrounded us and out of the fog at least a dozen citizens came out. The three of us pressed our backs together.

"So, the Fog Troupe finally revealed itself?" Sin hummed before crossing his arms. "The fog blocking our vision is making it hard to understand the situation." Sin commented before grabbing me by the waist and pulling me close to him.

Suddenly there was a tremendous sound like lightning cracking and a whoosh of harsh air as the tree that had been standing behind me seconds ago was used to clear the fog. All around us were impoverished people wearing scrapps over their malnourished bodies. The woman who had nearly slashed Sin with a dagger was shaking as she held a skeletal looking baby close to her chest.

"We- we're just here to steal food, if you try to stop us we'll kill you. My daughter will die of hunger if she doesn't eat today. She's the third. I can't lose another child because of the high taxed of this country." the woman cried out. How dare the regime, Harun's own sons do this to their country. I was horrified. When we hid in the underground cities in Alma Torran food became scarce, but we managed it well enough that everyone ate what they needed, no one starved. To have such a discrepancy between a noble and a citizen. It is disgusting.

"Aren't these the residents of the slums? Shoo! You all stink! I'll give you this so you just go somewhere else!" the nobleman shouted from his window. The mother immediately dropped to her knees to grab at it, when Sin's hand wrapped around her's. Everyone looked at him surprised, some of the citizens even raised their weapons.

"There's no need for this. Go into that mansion and take as much as you like. Just promise to spare the lives of the people inside." Sin offered. Everyone agreed and as the woman went to stand up I knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. Somewhere above the nobleman was shouting but with a trained ear I ignored him.

"If I may, I can heal your child for you." I offered looking at the baby who looked ready to join the rukh soon, even if she received food. The mother nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to cast a spell that will make her healthier, but you'll want to give her a good diet for a few days to make sure the spell sets, I suggest milk and honey for three meals for three days. I'm willing to bet that nobel has exactly what you need, so after, waste no time." the mother agreed with my instructions and I laid a hand on her baby. I took a deep breath and let my rukh slide out of me into the child as I whispered an incantation that Ugo and I had theorized once long ago. Immediately the child gained a healthy color and filled up to a proper size for a child that age. It started moving around and making noise. The mother cried out in joy and hugged me tightly. Before rushing inside the mansion to get what she needed to make the spell set. I however sat numb.

I slumped hunched over and let the smile fall from my face. Numbness spress from my fingers up my arm and past my elbows. Pins and needles stretched from my feet up my shins and my heart raced. I could tell that Masrur and Sin were talking somewhere above me but it all sounded muffled like I was sinking in water. I couldn't move, maybe if I just tried to lay down. My body was trembling vibrating with the sounds of the earth, shock, cold. Why did I do that. I had to save what I had, but that baby.

' _Did you really think you could hide from me, little thing?'_

My breath caught, this can't happen, not again. I fought against the graying and the dizzyness

There was pressure on my shoulder, a muffled sound. It was louder than before, just above me, probably to me. Then a second pressure, lighter, on my face, moving it up. Sinbad looked worried, his golden eyes scrunched together. His mouth was moving, saying something. I blinked slowly at him. His eyes grew wide and the pressure on my shoulder moved to the other side of my face. His mouth moved again, what was he saying? Suddenly I was staring up at the sky. I was in Sin's arms. He moved me around so my head was pressed against his neck. I breathed deeply against his neck. Sin smelled like the sea as always.

I closed my eyes and let him carry me where ever he wanted to.

'Little thing. Little thing come out and play. You cannot hid from me forever. You will join me one way or another _.' I opened my eyes to a gray sky. I was pressed against a wall, for some reason, hiding. Well, this was a new experience. Below me the dark dust and ask sunk around me as I pressed further against the wall._

'Little thing, little thing' _the voice called out. I nearly laughed in joy. It couldn't find me, for now. I slipped along the wall of the building trying to gather a view of my surroundings. Where the hell was I?_

 _For each time I was brought here, this was entirely new. It looked like Alma Torran, or one of the underground cities. There were ruins around me, but there were building still standing. This was most definitely a city, an abandoned one, with only a madman as company._

 _I saw a building with an open door._

'Tick tock, child. I grow impatient of this game.' _the warning was clear. However, I was my father's daughter. If I showed myself now the pain would be severe, but not as bad if I prolonged this so called game, though if I prolonged it I had more of a chance of escaping. I could make it to that door. Glancing around me I darted forward, only to have a sharp tallon like claw dig into my arm ad spin me around. They were staring down into me._

"Es, Es, open your eyes for me dear." A different voice called to me. My eyes shot open and I found myself looking into warm golden eyes, not those sickly demonic ones. I was half sitting up, one arm wrapped around Sin's neck, the other around his arm. He must have been leaning over me, trying to wake me up, because he moved to a seated position and I refused to release him from my grasp, effectively pulling me into his lap. I rested my forehead against his shoulder, closed my eyes, and tried to catch my breath.

I got away, I actually almost made it. My eyes snapped open. Oh, that demon was going to be furious the next time.

"What happened?" Sin asked, as he tried to pull me back to look at him. I refused, burying my head in the hollow of his neck. I felt his fingers run through my hair. He must have taken my covering off. "Please Esther, that's twice now. Answer me."

I had to bite back the smile trying to fight it's way to my lips. He's so bossy sometimes, it's cute.

"Esther, you've been out for a whole day, please."

I jumped up, off his lap, onto my feet. A whole day? I swayed on the spot. Sin grabbed my arms to steady me and set me down on the edge of the bed. Bed? I rubbed my forehead and looked around. These were not my chambers which meant only one thing, I was in Sin's chambers, in his bed, most likely. I glared at him

"I hope you didn't do anything unsavory while I was out of it." I hissed. He paled and raised both hands in surrender.

"I've been a complete gentleman towards you, I swear. You, however are avoiding my question." He noted.

"I exhausted myself, nothing to worry about, it happens from time to time. I told you before, I have fainting spells." I chuckled and ran my hand through my hair. _Please work_ I begged. He looked at me seriously, golden eyes hardening. Then he knelt in front of me, taking one hand in one of his and my chin in the other.

"I thought you would never lie to me Esther, avoid answering me perhaps, but not outright lie to my face. You told me that the last time and look where that brought us? This is twice now this has happened. For your sake I took your word and ignored it, but no more. Aladdin mentioned someone had tried to get into your head. You mentioned you have fainting spells from when we were children, I know they re connected." His brows were pinched in worry and anger. There were few times I've ever earned his anger or concern. My random disappearances as children always earned them though. This had been the last thing I wanted to talk about. With him asking questions, who knows who will be asking next. I'm not about to tell Aladdin and he's the one who would ask the most in depth questions, like what am I talking about with Ugo? How did this happen? I groaned and pulled away from Sin, standing. I started pacing, I needed to move, to think.

 _Father how can I tell him without telling him_ I asked hoping to hear my father's wise advice respond. There was none.

"I can't tell you everything at the moment. I'm not sure if I will ever be able to tell you everything." I started. When I glanced over, Sin was half sitting on the bed, half standing, and most certainly about to disagree.

"I just can't Sinbad. Please, this isn't something that can be argued." I pleaded. Good lord, I must look like a mad woman. Sin nodded though and gestured for me to continue. I gripped my hair and paced some more before continuing.

"I once told you that my entire homeland was destroyed. The man responsible for the destruction… he has been haunting me ever since. When I left where I was staying it was to make sure that the people who were sided with him during the war weren't going to go after my brother. What I didn't know at the time, what I didn't remember, was that he wanted me. I have powers he thought was special, and he has allies that still remember that. Ugo taught me how to hide myself from those people, unfortunately a side effect of going too long hiding opens my mind up to invasion. He shows me visions of my past, tries to torture me with histories, shows me everything I fear the most, everyone I've seen die. The longer I'm there the more harm he can do. He thinks it's a game, a real twisted game. Ugo, knows the risks that are being taken, he doesn't agree."

"Wh-What does he do to you, what does he show you?" Sin spoke up. I stopped pacing and looked at him. A tear escaped my eye. I could see it all over again. The stone walls, water dripping down, no the blood dripping down. The chains rattling, screams filling the air. I shook my head.

"You don't want to know." I whispered to Sin. I heard something crash and jumped. Sin was standing, his back to me, and the things that had been on the bedside table were now scattered across the room.

The door opened and Jafar came running in. I glared at him. This was not the time for his intervention. Behind me I could feel Sin's dark aura rising. Jafar paled slightly.

"I'll just go." He muttered, exiting just as quickly as he came. Sinbad and I took a moment to calm ourselves. I moved to the bed and sat down on the edge. He paced back and forth for a moment before slumping down next to me, his hand covering mine.

"If you don't hide, will it protect your mind?" he asked. It was a legitimate question for someone who knew nothing about who was after me.

"It's a theory, this man is extremely dangerous, but it's only my mind and he can only do so much harm. My mind is all he can get to, and the pain it feels real, but I know it's not, I always wake up. His allies, however, are very real, and are everywhere. It would only take one stupid move for them to find me. I feel their presence here in this city. If I know I'm somewhere safe then I don't hide, but I know I'm not here." I explained calmly. Sin cursed under his breath. So much for a romantic reunion.

"I can protect you." He urged, clenching my hand in his. I leaned to him, and kissed his jaw.

"You can't, though, not against him."

I leaned against his shoulder and held his hand. Things were simpler when we were younger, carefree. All we were worried about was starting a country, or a trading company. For a while it was running away from the crazy assassin child who wanted to kill us, that one became my brother, ironically.

"So, I take it those people weren't the Fog Troupe?" I asked looking up at him. He laid back on the bed allowing me to stretch out over him and rest my head on his chest.

"No, just citizens. I fear that the country is already lost. The Fog Troupe however, paid a visit at the other location. You're brother seems quite upset, apparently the friend he had been looking for was one of them." Sin said softly. I sat upright at looked down at him. Why didn't he tell me all this earlier? Damn the man. I stood and fluffed my hair.

"I'm going to go check on him, he's probably worried sick." I said as I walked out the door, snatching my stave that was leaning against the frame along the way. I didn't hear the door shut behind me, that should have been my first clue. A hand gripped my wrist and spun me around. Then arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me against a solid chest and lips crashed down against mine. I was shocked, and froze in surprize. It took until the person pulled away to realize that the urgent kiss was from none other than Sinbad himself. He took my hand and pressed it over his heart.

"I am never leaving you. Whatever is happening, I'll be by your side. We will fight this monster together. Marry me." He was urgent sounding.

"Sin." I sighed.

"Marry me, Esther." He repeated, golden eyes plunging into my own. I leaned forward, pressing my forehead to his chin.

"I need to check on Aladdin." I whispered I kissed his cheek then went to walk away only to find my hand still trapped in his. "We'll discuss this later, when we aren't worrying about taking down a deadly group of thieves."

Sin smiled and lifted my hand to his lips, kissing my knuckles. "I'm holding you to that."

"I trust you'll keep me honest, you're majesty." I teased before walking away, and this time he let me hand go, almost reluctantly.

I made my way back to my chambers and tapped on the door with two knuckles before opening walking in to let Aladdin know I was coming in. My little brother was standing in the moonlight at the window. He didn't even look over his shoulder to greet me. I walked towards him slowly, like he was a wounded animal. Sin said he was upset, after all, and that was something I never experienced. He was just standing there staring out the window clutching Ugo's flute in his hands.

"It's taken us a long time to get here." he whispered. I stood next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ugo said I've experienced a lot of things since coming here, Alibaba must have gone through a lot as well…" He looked up at me and tried to force a smile on his face. His blue eyes were wet looking, red lined. He'd been trying to not cry, little warrior.

"What should we do now? We have to set a new goal. I promised Ugo I'd find more Djinn. I also should speak with Uncle Sinbad and ask him thinks like being a magi and about dungeons."

I smiled at his enthusiasm. _Uncle Sinbad_ , it was so cute, and no, I was not going to let that one go anytime soon. But there was no way in hell I'd let him fill my brother's head with adventure stories. The two of us barely made it out of some of our idiotic stunts.

"Oh, I know! I'll follow Morg over to the Dark Continent! I wonder what it's like? There's so many things I can do." He started trembling, and not in the excited sort of way. "I'm hungry again, I don't think I ate since yesterday, let's eat Essie"

He turned to walk away only to collapse onto his knees. I grabbed him before he could fall all the way over. He seemed shocked then tired. I settled down next to him, and pulled him into my lap. He rested his head against my chest. First his shoulders shook, then came the gasping sobs. He wrapped his arms around my middle as tears soaked my top.

"Oh, oh sweetie." I rubbed his back, "Shh." I rocked him in my arms, whispering nothingness into his ear trying to calm him down. Along the way I pulled his turban off and set it on the floor, placing the ruby on top of the pile. I smoothed down his bangs and loose hair before dragging my fingers through his braid undoing it. He rubbed his snotty, wet face against my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, he was still a child, despite it all. Then there was a loud screech that flew threw the room past us followed by a thump. I jumped, clutching Aladdin to me as we looked over to where the thump was. Up against the wall, upside down, was a golden haired boy, who was sweating profusely looking absolutely petrified. It had been years, but I recognized his face. Little prince Alibaba. He certainly matured. I loosened my grip on Aladdin then looked over at Morgiana who stood menacingly over the youngest prince of Balbadd. Aladdin slid off my lap rubbing his face, and smiled as Alibaba tipped over so he could sit upright.

"H-hey, sorry for disturbing you, Aladdin," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, uncomfortably. I stood, brushed down my pants and and went across the room to the vanity. I looked in the mirror quickly, catching the sight of my overly pale skin and the dark circles under my eyes. I need some serious rest. I grabbed the brush off the vanity, a small container of red paint from my bag before snagging a plate of food and heading back towards the three children.

"Morgiana, is there a reason you've kidnapped the third prince of Balbadd?" I asked as I set the plate down between the children. Her eyes turned to sausors and Alibaba nearly toppled over.

"L-Lady Hadassah?" Prince Alibaba asked.

"Indeed, but you can call me Esther if you wish. It's been some time Little prince, I'm sorry to hear of your father's passing. Please eat, all of you, I have a feeling this is going to turn into a long discussion. I know I for one just woke up, so food is not quite on the forefront of my mind." I joked as I moved to sit behind Aladdin. With one leg stretched out to the side and the other tucked under me, I brought the brush to his hair.

"Are you feeling better Essie? Uncle wouldn't say what was wrong, but he seemed worried."

I patted his head tenderly and smiled down at him.

"Don't you worry, I just need to rest up a bit more and I'll be right as rain. Now, grab some watermelon I know you're dying for some."

The boy darted forward and grabbed a few slices from the plate, hesitantly the other two grabbed something as well.

"Please get to the point." Morgiana bit out, glaring at Alibaba. I looked to the fanalis girl. She really was a wonder, such a calming voice with such a harsh aura. I really don't know how Ugo and I managed it, those fanalis, their looks are so deceptive. Such a small girl should not look so sweet and innocent, she's truly terrifying at times"You pointed your sword at aladdin so please hurry up and explain why you are with the Fog Troupe."

"Gee, you're annoying, I was actually getting to that part. Since you said it like that though, I don't feel like saying it anymore." Alibaba glared at her, crossing his arms. He on the other hand was still a child. I shook my head. Never could back down from a fight.

"This isn't a joke! Don't you see what's happening around here because of your Fog Troupe? Trade has stopped, the government doesn't care about its citizens' wellbeing. The innocent people who run away find themselves being caught by slave traders. I never thought that _you_ would do these things. In Qishan you were a kind person. You donated your fortune to free slaves like me, to think I was grateful to you for that!" the poor girl was shaking, tears streaming out of her eyes as she shouted at the boy. Alibaba, though, was silent, bowed over, refusing to even look in her direction "I cannot imagine you're the kind of person who doesn't even care about someone's well-being" She continued, and that was it. I watched it fall, a single tear from Alibaba's eyelash.

"Morgiana, enough." I cut her off. She froze in shock at my sharp tone. I set the brush down and slowly stood up. I went over to her and crouched down to her level.

"Calm down, please. I know you're angry, I understand completely. You feel helpless and you don't understand why. Problems can't be solved by being angry, though. You are together with your friends, take a seat and enjoy the moment for now." I whispered as I placed a hand on her shoulder. She slumped forward and nodded, all her anger draining from her entirely. She sat down between Aladdin and Alibaba and I went back behind Aladdin to continue working on his hair.

"The moon is pretty tonight so let's talk about other things instead!" Aladdin offered cheerful smiling at his two friends. Alibaba jumped at the offer.

"So, Aladdin, how do you know Lady Hadassah?" Alibaba asked as he watched me brush through my brother's hair, taking care of every knot and tangle, as few as there were. Aladdin's head tipped to the side, confused. I sighed.

"Hadassah, is a name I went by when I didn't want to be called by my true name. It was your father's idea. Aladdin's only ever known me as Esther." I clarified gently.

"She's the only family I have left." Aladdin said softly, playing with the the tips of my hair, which were bound to get tangled in his now.

I noticed the lack of a defendant answer from Aladdin, which was strange. I had told him he could refer to me however he wished, yet now he didn't refer to me as anything but family. Have I been too distant now that he no longer thought we were close enough? He was letting me brush his hair though, and instinctually, it left him in a very vulnerable position so that couldn't be it. Perhaps the arrival of Jafar has him on edge. Maybe my other brother said something. The two could have had a talk while I wasn't around, or while I was unconscious. Maybe this was his way of acting out, I've been paying a lot of attention to Sinbad, he's not used to that. He still calls me Essie though, which means he's not mad at me, though I'm not sure mad is in his nature.

I brushed his hair lock by lock, braiding it with tender care as the three spoke gently. Maybe Aladdin was upset with me and he just didn't know how to express that any other way. I know ignorance was how Ugo dealt with frustrations and Ugo is the only father Aladdin's ever known. I finished Aladdin's braid and swept it down. Perhaps I need to tread carefully, or perhaps at the moment he just didn't know what to call me, sister or mother. I replaced Aladdin's turban, and gently turned him halfway towards me. Taking out the jar of red paint I dipped my finger in it and placed it against his forehead. He seemed confused for a second but allowed me to paint his forehead. He was never able to gain the third eye but many of our people paint it on, which is the experience I want to give him now. His first battle, he earned this. After I placed his ruby right in the center of it, a perfect fit.

Alibaba was telling his life story, from his time in the slums, to his experience growing up in the palace. Then to how his father died and the responsibility that Cassim, his 'friend' played in the fall of the mighty kingdom of Balbadd. Despite it all he blamed himself, for not seeing through all of the lies and games of his friends and of the government. I shook my head as he pleaded with us to leave. Suddenly wood moved past my vision and whacked Alibaba on the head. Aladdin was holding Baba's walking stick in his hand, and had whacked him over the head just as Baba had a tendency to do to the men of the village.

"Calm down, Alibaba. You are making things too complicated, so you can't think about them properly. It is true that the problems this country is facing are difficult for us to solve but, rest assured I will help you come up with a solution. Let me think with you, to come up with a way to help your important friend too. Essie, Ugo and Morg will also help. We can definitely think of a way if we all worked together." Aladdin motivated him. I smiled, he sounded like mother.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice." Alibaba apologize. Aladdin smiled and forgave him. They shook hands. I stood and placed a hand on Alibaba's shoulder. Then there was a loud crash and we were thrown backwards as the wall burst open. I rolled in front of the children, holding my stave at the ready.


	8. Battle Rage

Chapter Eight

Hundreds of bandits covered the rooftops surrounding the hotel. These so called chivorus thieves destroyed the walls of the hotel, breaking holes into it to get inside. In one of these holes stood one particular thief, his dark dreadlocks swaying in the night breeze as he stood where a window once had been. Esther, though as sickly as she looked with dark bags under her azure eyes, was poised and for attack, positioned in front of the children ready to protect them. The thief looked over her shoulder, ignoring her completely, in favor of the blonde haired, former prince behind her.

"Hey, mate, I've come to save you." He smiled. Behind him all those in hearing range chuckled. Saving the second leader of the Fog Troupe was just an excuse to destroy and rob one of the wealthiest and best hotels in Balbadd.

"Cassim, why did you bring so many subordinates?" Alibaba asked looking at all those he could spot, knowing that there were more than that.

Esther looked over her shoulder, at her brother who seemed startled. His hair had, to her relief, moved back over his forehead covering the third eye she made for him. With the edge of her staff, she nudged the child farther behind her, trying to hide him from the sights of the ruthless criminals. The young magi obeyed gripping the back of her top tightly in his fist as he peeked around her.

"When we found out you were abducted we came immediately. According to our reports our enemy has extraordinary skills, so I had to mobilize the whole group." Cassim responded casually smiling ever so slightly.

It was at that moment that the screams started, rising up from the many floors of the hotel as the thieves pillaged and attacked the unarmed guests of the hotel. Esther moved quickly, and with open arms pushed the children back towards the corner of the room where she could defend them better. Alibaba tried to push past her but she stopped him with the end of the golden staff.

"Cassim what are you doing? We've never attacked a hotel before!" He shouted, pushing at the unyielding staff before finally turning to the woman.

"Please let me pass Lady Hadassah." Esther turned and looked down at the teen, staring him down before looking back at the crazed Cassim who jumped off the wall and into the room.

"You, you're keeping our leader prisoner." He hissed at her, pointing his blade in her direction, but she didn't flinch, or make a move to release Alibaba. She was unaffected by the term leader, knowing better than to believe the youngster was capable of leading such a ruthless group, unless Alibaba was acting as a figurehead. Alibaba kept pleading with the blue haired woman until she finally turned to him, placing her free hand on his shoulder.

"Alibaba, if you go with that boy, you must understand, you relinquish your right for me to protect you. I will not stand in your defense, I will not save you, you understand that, right? I cannot help." She forced the matter, tightening her grip on his shoulder and lowering the stave.

He looked at her and bit his lip before stepping away from her towards Cassim. Once Alibaba got within an arm's length away from Cassim, his friend grabbed him and pulled him towards him.

"Cassim, what are you thinking?" Alibaba asked grabbing his friend's shoulders. Cassim threw Alibaba's hands off. Esther pushed the two other children behind her still.

"Idiot, if we don't go through this now, we'll die. Our enemy is here, that Sinbad." Cassim spat the name of the Sindrian king. Esther's eyes narrowed.

"But Mister Sinbad is so nice." Aladdin's small voice spoke up.

Esther fought the groan that wanted to come up as Cassim turned his eyes towards the boy and Alibaba looked at his young friend with wide eyes. Cassim walked menacingly towards the child magi, he then swung his sword towards him only to have a clang echo through the air.

Standing between the two was Esther, blocking the attack with her staff. Her azure eyes sparkling with flakes of pink, the only time she had her mother's pink eyes were when she got angry, and a sure way for her to get that way was to attack her brother. Alibaba, grabbed Cassim, pulling him away from the older woman just as she swung her staff, using a sword technique her father had been known for.

The decorative end of the staff passed Cassim's face with a whistle. One of his dreadlocks fluttered to the ground as a line of blood appeared on his cheek. Alibaba, while still living in the palace, had watched the woman duel with Barkak, and even beat him numerous times. He grabbed his friend and pushed him towards the door to the room shouting "run", terrified of the madwoman, whose fiery eyes had turned bright pink. Esther charged out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Morgiana and Aladdin.

There was a bandant standing over a young maid with wide eyes as he shook her by the collar of her dress, Esther took the end of the staff and ramed him with it sending him flying away from her. She continued fighting her way all the way to the roof, forcing the thieves to flee along the way as they called her a beast or a monster. Both, she considered, were accurate.

As she jumped to the top of the stairs she found herself facing hundreds of blades. She adjusted her grip on her staff and swung. Swords clattered to the ground, some breaking off the hilt all together. She turned and aside from the steps to the roof, found herself surrounded.

A crack appeared before her, growing larger and larger. Esther smiled and with one hand signaled for her enemy to come towards her, they did. Several charged, rushing at her just as the large Fanalis guard burst through the floor with Sin and Jafar trailing behind. Sinbad went up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, touching her chin so she'd look at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded, looking back at the enemy as her hand tightened its grip on the staff. "How about you Aladdin? Morgiana?" Sinbad asked looking to the two youngsters.

"Yes, Uncle." Aladdin chirped, as Morgiana nodded.

"More strange people, you think you can intimidate us? Get them!" Cassim ordered, sending his men on the offensive. Sinbad looked at the men before looking to his general.

"There's a lot of them, Masrur." He told the man who nodded and shot forward with unnatural abilities and speed, sending the people flying. Those left standing were in a daze and Masrur stood behind Cassim. Cassim slowly looked behind him, before jumping away.

"Masrur, you overdid it, use less power next time." Sinbad jokes. Esther glared at him.

"I had it under control." She muttered under her breath and sin turned and looked at her. He tightened his grip around her waist and looked down at her.

"I prefer it when I handle these type of things." he traced her jaw with a finger as he grinned, despite her glare.

"Who are you?" Cassim asked, catching Sinbad's attention again. Sibad rolled his eyes and unwillingly looked away from the woman in his arms.

"You were looking for me after all, should you really be asking?" Sinbad snapped.

"You're Sinbad, you provoked us first." Cassim growled pointing his sword at Sinbad. "Binding black fog!" He shouted and a black mass shot out of his blade Sinbad jumped and pushed Esther aside, causing her to fall over and roll to her knees.

Jafar had rushed to Esther's side, helping her up. The stun of being tossed away from Sinbad had chased away her battle rage, her eyes turning all shades of the brightest blue, though clouded with pain. Jafar grabbed either side of her head, searching for head injuries or any bodily trauma, though none was to be found. Coldness crept up her fingers and arms, the sword technique, though strong, used small amounts of magoi, which drained her little by little.

"Es, are you alright?" Sinbad asked after he broke free from the attack, standing upright. Esther looked to the man and put a smile on her face for his sake.

"Takes more than a move like that to put me out, old man." She teased him, and he growled at her in response, ever sensitive on his age. She leaned back on her elbows, half laying on the roof while Jafar checked her over for injuries.

Only half listening as Sinbad bragged about how he completed his task Jafar's fingers moved from Esther's head down to her neck to check her pulse. It was unusually hard to find, but when he did it was soft, and unsteady. He looked back at her face watching he closed eyelids flutter slightly, she was taking deep slow breaths, breaths that were very intentional.

"Miss Esther, please you have to stop them!" Morgiana shouted snapping Esther from her stupper. She was caught by a wave of dizziness before looking over at Sinbad who had his sword pointed at Alibaba, and was obviously trying to goad the young prince into a fight.

"I warned Alibaba, I can do nothing." Esther replied flippantly closing her eyes again. She focused on her breath and how the ground felt under her. Then she was lifted up under her knees and shoulders. Her eyes slipped open, peeking at Jafar as he carried her towards a wall to lean against. When she was set down again her eyes closed and Jafar called over Morgiana and Aladdin, telling them to watch over the woman. Light brightened her eyelids, to her annoyance, followed by a voice.

' _I hope you know what you're doing'_ It was an old voice, one she had not heard in many, many years, yet she knew it still. Internally she smiled.

' _For the most part.'_ She replied, before the voice was darked just as the light was.

Voices around her whispered, making the actual conversation hard to hear. Esther cracked one eye open, only to see that the rooftops had nearly cleared

"What?" Jafar shouted loudly near her, catching her full attention. The young advisor approached the king hesitantly, hands shaking, shocked.

"Sin are you going to fight?" Jafar asked. Sinbad turned to his advisor and smiled.

"Yep," Sin agreed.

"With Balbadd's military?"

"Yep,"

"You want to join the Fog Troupe, who are marked as traitors by the throne?"

"Yep,"

"This is too problematic, Sin. We were supposed to capture them. The agreement with King Ahbmad was that he'll reopen trade if we capture them." Jafar panicked, as he started to sweat under his keffiyeh.

Esther shook her head, watching the two friends. She grabbed her stave and used it to help her stand as Jafar continued a downward spiral. Morgiana tried to keep her from standing but the older woman waved her away, she had to step in or the man she considered a brother was going to have a heart attack.

Just as Sinbad shouted at Jafar, the decorative end of her staff went downwards and connected with the top of his head with a resounding thunk. The blue haired woman stared down the violet haired king while she wrapped an arm around the distraught advisor.

"Sin, you can be a real ass sometimes, knock it off." She told him planely. Esther turned to Jafar and patted his shoulder.

"He should have told you earlier. We had agreed, separately, that we would do what we believe is best for this kingdom, regardless of any agreement made." Esther told Jafar quietly while Sinbad continued his usual motivational speech.

Jafar leaned against her, whimpering pitifully as she patted his head. Then it happened. Her legs gave out so suddenly, that she almost took the assassin with her. He barely managed to catch her under her arms before she hit the ground. She was stunned, as was he, but she quickly pushed herself back to her feet, and ignored him when he tried to look her in the eyes to see if she knew what was wrong.

"Don't be fooled by him!" Cassim shouted stopping the peaceful talk between Alibaba and Sinbad. The young leader was shaking with rage his golden eyes gone crazed. "I'm not fooled. A king can't commit to be our comrade. All you royalty and superior people are all the same, you use inferior people to survive, eager for us to die so you can live in luxury."

In a flash of red, Jafar's assassin side revealed itself as one of his red wires planted itself next to the thief's head. He was so calm, yet Esther knew it to be his angry side, the side that went cold from emotion, numb to the world around him. Sinbad interceded before she had to, but she went up to the young thief anyways and knelt down next to him on the ground.

"I apologize, that your view of royalty has been misled so harshly due to your past. I assure you, not all are that way." She gave him a gentle smile and held her hand out to him. He slapped it away and pushed himself up on his own, cursing Sinbad and disappearing into the night, even after Alibaba asked him to stay.

Esther was frozen on the spot, her eyes glues to where the young man had been. She sighed in disappointment, feeling the rage the youngster had. Jafar was the only one who noticed the woman as her fist clenched.

"Esther, are you alright?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and looked at him from over her shoulder.

"Do you have parchment and something to write with I need to write a letter, it's quite important." She told him.

He looked at her, about to disagree, but obliged, pulling it out of his robes of all things. He really was a brilliant advisor. She started scribbling on the paper.

' **Sovereign King Ahbmad Saluja and Deputy king Sahbmad Saluja,'** Esther began, staring at the title before writing the rest of the letter.

' **Our deal is off, you've proven yourself an ineffective king. I will be working on helping your people free themselves from your rule, even if it means war. The peace I have kept was only in good faith because your father was a dear friend. I was your tutor, yet you seem to never listen to anything I say. Enough is enough. Learn your lesson this time or the consequences will be dire. You know I provide most of the trade to and from Balbadd are you really willing to risk this? End your reign of stupidity before it becomes too late, and save your people while you're at it.**

' **You are in financial ruin. Your people are suffering and dying.I can offer my aid, I've told you that before and my offer still stands. I am your only true ally don't be a fool with this. The kou don't have your best interest at heart and you know it.**

' **Be smart for once. I have much to offer, and the skills I provided your father are vast. Consider this seriously for once.**

 **Esther Abraham/ Lady Hadassah'**

Esther rolled the letter and pushed herself up right. She went over to the violet haired king and wrapped an arm around his, catching his attention. He paused the conversation to smile down at the prize on his arm until he saw the grin on her lips.

"I need you to do something for me," She began

The king groaned, ready to refuse already, when she held out the rolled letter.

"Give this to Ahbmad on my behalf. He won't be pleased with its contents. Thanks!" She stretched to her tip toes and kissed his cheek before bounding away to leave with the young men who offered to show her to the Fog Troupe headquarters. Sinbad held the letter and shook his head, as if he were wondering why he was stuck with that responsibility

She was cold, her hands were shaking. Somewhere along the way she had dropped her staff, it had just fallen from her grasp, and she couldn't pick it back up again. Her feet were barely lifting anymore, shuffling instead, causing her to trip and stumble.

"He can't be here. He can't be here. I'm already too late. He can't find me. They'll all find me." She muttered to herself as she tried to move quickly.

' _It wasn't supposed to go like this. Why was it going like this._ '

Her magoi was too low. Cold numbness crept along her body and she collapsed to the ground even as she scrambled to try to slam her mental shields.

He hadn't seen that woman in a while. Masrur looked around discreetly, not that many people noticed him anyways. In the shadow of his king he tended to go unnoticed, unless he chose otherwise. The past few days though, he'd seen things he'd never seen before in his king. Emotions he didn't think the man knew how to show. In in days he hadn't seen the king so much as glance at another woman besides the strange woman who appeared at the hotel with him.

Sinbad was a womanizer, and a passionate lover, seeing him kiss a random woman was not uncommon, seeing him concerned over her was however. He also seemed to consider her opinion, almost as much if not more than Jafar. Even though she was reserved around him, reluctantly allowing him to carry her around, she also showed just as much affection when he needed it. The woman, Esther, she called herself, was nowhere to be seen though. She had been escorted to the headquarters alone. After the debacle of a meeting with the King of Balbadd, and his even worse reaction to the letter that Esther had asked to be delivered, Jafar and Sinbad had disappeared into a meeting room, and Alibaba had gone off with the two other children. Masrur had taken it upon himself to find her, for Sinbad. He didn't know why, or how, both Sinbad and Jafar were so attached to the woman, but she mattered and that was enough for him.

Taking to the streets he lumbered down the narrow alleyways, stopping every so often to ask if anyone had seen Esther. That's when he came across it, his foot hit it first, the golden stave that she carried around with her everywhere. He knelt down next to it and picked it up gently. She would never willingly cast it aside, not where it could be stolen. He shot forward with urgency looking down each alleyway as he passed. He spotted the blue, passing it before it registered and skidded to a stop. In the middle of a dark alleyway laid the blue haired beauty, facedown on the ground. Masrur rushed to her side, and turned her over gently. She was cold to the touch, and her eyes were wide open. For a moment, he thought for a second that she was there dead, but he could see her chest rising and falling with each breath. He nodded, sealing himself, and cradled her in his arms.

Taking a breath he stood and rushed off back to headquarters with a limp Esther in his arms. When he arrived he kicked the door open, causing those inside to shout in surprise, though as soon as they saw the half dead woman in his arms the reaction was completely different. Someone cleared off the table in the common room as someone else shouted to get Sinbad.

Esther was placed on the table and a man rushed over to look her over for injuries. She had scrapes on her hands and feet from falling and tripping, a scrape on the head that looked to be caused from the final fall, but there was no reason for her ice cold skin. Masrur shuffled to the side, out of the way, watching as people fretted over the woman's body, throwing blankets over her, and applying medicinal herbs to the abrasions. The sound of running feet roared to life as Sinbad skidded into the room his eyes locking onto the group, trying to see past them. He was heaving, clothes in a disarray.

"Move, get away from her." He shouted, pushing past them. Some moved out of his way quickly, others he pulled out of his way in his need to get to the woman. When he got to her side his breath caught and eyes widened

"No," he whispered, cupping her face with both hands, looking into her clouded over eyes. "Wake up. Esther, wake up." He pleaded as tears started to prickle his eyes. He brushed aside her wild blue hair, pushing it from her forehead. Then with force he pressed a kiss to her lips, before pulling away.

"Damn it Esther wake up. You said you just needed rest. Please just wake up." Sin begged the woman. Jafar ran into the room, his clothes messed up and blood leaking from his nose. In one look Masrur understood. Jafar had tried to hold back their king, and Sinbad did not react well.

Sinbad gave a loud shout and turned, fist flying, landing a solid punch to the wall next to him. He slid down against the wall, ignoring the shocked looks of the others in the room and buried his head in his arms. He took deep breaths as Jafar carefully approached one hand outstretched. Before the advisor could get near though Sinbad's eyes snapped open and he stood. He ran his hand over Esther's face, closing her eyes, before picking her up.

"She deserves to be somewhere more comfortable when she wakes up." He muttered, walking past everyone with dead eye.

When he reached his room he placed her down on his bed and kissed her forehead. He placed Her stave next to her and covered her with a blanket before leaving.

"Where's Aladdin?" Sinbad asked one of the residents. She answered him and asked why.

"I have a promise to keep." was his only response.


End file.
